


Mind Brand

by MisakiMei_MCL321



Category: Naruto, Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Death, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lemon, M/M, Revenge
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 16,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisakiMei_MCL321/pseuds/MisakiMei_MCL321
Summary: Quantos anos precisam se passar para curar a mente?Sera que existe alguém capaz disso?E se esse alguém for sua alma gêmea?E se você já esta "defeituoso" demais pra continuar...descubra como Sasori e Deidara se conheceram nessa vastidão de sofrimentocom apenas o desejo de ser feliz em seu coração
Relationships: Deidara/Sasori (Naruto), Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto), Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi, Jiraiya/Tsunade (Naruto), Konan/Yahiko (Naruto), Nara Shikamaru & Temari, Tobi/Zetsu (Naruto)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> essa Fanfic apresenta pessoas com transtornos.  
> nenhuma dessas doenças foram pesquisadas profundamente.  
> apenas algo do meu leigo conhecimento para entretenimento de vocês,  
> portanto peço desculpas antecipadamente.  
> aproveitem!

Era uma manhã fresca e agradável quando chegou quando chegou ao seu local de trabalho. O hospital psiquiátrico perto de Iwagakure era bem recomendado por sua ótima conduta e disciplina.  
A jovem entrou na sala da dr. Tsunade que também era responsável pela ala onde trabalharia. A mulher o esperava sorridente:  
-Que bom vê-lo Deidara! Fico feliz que tenha aceitado minha proposta.  
-Eu que agradeço.  
-Sente-se. Espero que não haja problemas em sua estadia aqui assim como os outros enfermeiros.  
-Com certeza não. Acabei de chegar de outra cidade e precisava de um lugar pra ficar.  
-Certo... Sobre o seu paciente... Peço desculpas novamente creio que já deve ter ouvido falar sobre Akasuna no Sasori.  
-Você diz... O responsável pelos crimes em Sunagakure?  
-O próprio. Sei que é repentino, mas os enfermeiros daqui não querem ter contato com ele e você é minha única opção.  
-O que ele tem?  
-Ele é um sociopata e está aqui há muito tempo não podemos transferi-lo.  
-Ele não tem família?  
-Uma irmã, mas ela o abandonou.  
-E minha função é?  
-Simples. Medica-lo três vezes ao dia, quando acorda, no almoço e antes de dormir.  
-Não parece tão difícil...  
-Faz quatro anos que ele está trancado sem os devidos cuidados desde que o ultimo enfermeiro desistiu de cuidar dele. não aparenta perigo, mas tome cuidado você é novo então...  
-Sei me cuidar.  
-Não está com calor? _ ela se referiu a blusa de manga longa que o jovem usava.  
-Daijobu desu, arigatou. _ aperou as mangas nervosamente contra as mãos.  
-Vou te levar para conhecer seus colegas de trabalho. Devem estar no refeitório com seus pacientes... Alguns se apegam tanto que é difícil separarem-se.  
Tsunade falava enquanto seguiam o extenso corredor entrando na repartição de refeições:  
-Pessoal este é Deidara_ a loira falou ao chegarem em uma mesa especifica com oito pessoas_ ele vai trabalhar com vocês. Se apresentem.  
-Sou Konan _ uma moça levantou apertando a mão do loiro. Tinha cabelos curtos, lisos e azulados. Tinha vinte e quatro anos_ este é o meu paciente Yahiko.  
O homem ao seu lado a encarou em desaprovação. Seus cabelos eram ruivos e os olhos pareciam vazios e sem vida.  
-Gomen..._ ela corrigiu_ Pain... este é o Pain.  
-Itachi. _ o rapaz de cabelos longos e negros preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo se pronunciou. Em seu rosto era visível duas cicatrizes na vertical_ este é Kisame.  
-Yo..._ o outro murmurou desinteressado, mas Deidara conseguiu notar os dentes pontiagudos na boa do outro e estranhou aquilo.  
-Sou Kakuzu _ um homem um pouco mais velho se apresentou provavelmente estava na faixa de uns quarenta e cinco anos. era moreno dos olhos verdes e em sua boca e corpo haviam cicatrizes de costura o que assustou o novo enfermeiro_ Hidan é meu paciente.  
-Bem-vindo ao lar dos doidos de pedra! _ o albino comentou rindo.  
-Sou Zetsu e este é Obito.  
O homem encarou o loiro embora não pudesse ver seu rosto por estar coberto com uma máscara em espiral laranja:  
-Tobi é um bom garoto Deidara-senpai! _ ele comentou batendo palmas e sorrindo abertamente.  
-Ele vai cuidar dele? _ Kakuzu resolveu sanar a curiosidade dos presentes.  
-Hai. _ Tsunade viu os rostos fecharem em desaprovação_ sei que não é adequado, mas...  
-Tsunade-sama... _ Itachi começou e foi interrompido.  
-Nem adianta. Ele precisa de cuidados.  
-Jaa... vou acompanha-lo. _ o moreno tornou a dizer.  
-Kakuzu-senpai! _ Tobi se virou para ele_ tome cuidado Sasori-senpai me dá medo e Tobi não gosta dele!  
Tsunade entregou uma prancheta com as informações necessárias para Deidara dizendo:  
-Esses são os horários de medicação. De a quantia certa, nem mais, nem menos_ o loiro assentiu_ outra coisa Sasori tem transtorno Border de modo algum confie nele.  
Deidara e Kakuzu seguiram pelo corredor branco em direção a ala leste que era reservada aos prisioneiros sentenciados ao tratamento. Vez ou outra o jovem lançava olhares furtivos para seu companheiro que já estava começando a se sentir incomodado:  
-Quer perguntar algo? _ ele falou assustando-o.  
-Eto... Boku... Iie... Nandemonai...  
-Quer saber sobre as costuras?  
-Não precisa contar se não quiser...  
-Eu era de uma máfia.  
O mais novo arregalou os olhos surpreso:  
-E como veio parar aqui?  
-Eu fui apanhado por um grupo inimigo que me fez essas belezinhas então a policia me encontrou. Disseram que poderiam me salvar se eu delatasse todos e aí fui colocado num programa de proteção a testemunha. _ explicou enquanto paravam diante da porta.  
Kakuzu destrancou a porta cuidadosamente revelando o ser que estava sentado de costas pra eles e fazia alguns rabiscos em um caderno.  
O loiro sentiu seu coração parar quando o paciente respirou pesadamente e abriu a boca pra falar:


	2. Primeiras Impressões

-A que devo a honra da visita Kakuzu?  
-Você tem uma novo enfermeiro. Vê se não estraga tudo dessa vez. _ ele se virou para encarar o mais novo_ Orochimaru e Kabuto patrulham essa área qualquer coisa grite.  
Dizendo isto ele saiu deixando o loiro sozinho com o paciente que preferiu ignorar sua presença. Ele estava tão cansado de sua viagem que não se importou jogando-se em uma poltrona que havia no canto do quarto e observou o local que estava cheio de desenhos espalhados pelo chão. Pintados de vermelho.  
-Não vai falar nada? _ sua voz rouca preencheu o pequeno comodo.  
-Seu desenho parece estar mais interessante.  
-Você sabe quem eu sou, não sabe?  
-Shiteru...  
-E não está com medo? _ ela pode sentir o tom sinistro que saía de sua boca.  
-Se estivesse não estaria aqui.  
-Já que vai ser minha nova babá, bem vinda ao meu inferno particular! _ o ruivo parou o que fazia para encara-lo e ao contraio do que seus ouvidos ouviram, ele sorriu doce e gentilmente estendendo a mão_ Sasori...  
-Deidara...  
Ao pegar a mão do jovem ele depositou um beijo suave que o fez estremecer. Orochimaru apareceu na porta assustando o mais novo que recolheu a mão rapidamente:  
-Sasori você vai sair. _ ouviram o homem anunciar. Orochimaru tinha um cabelo grande e liso o qual ele deixava solto seus olhos mostravam uma pessoa que Deidara percebeu não ser confiável. Ainda assim era charmoso.  
-Realmente? _ o paciente arqueou as sobrancelhas.  
-Com um enfermeiro você volta a ter uma hora ao ar livre.  
-Estou tão empolgado! _ ele esfregou as mãos com uma expressão carregada de sarcasmo.  
Sasori levantou da cama e Deidara pode notar os cabelos que desciam ao longo das maçãs do rosto, os olhos amendoados, os lábios carnudos que guardavam dentes perfeitos e o corpo alto, magro e firme. Vestia branco de cima abaixo. Era um pouco difícil de acreditar que aquele homem fizera algo.  
O mais novo seguiu os dois ate a varanda vendo o outro enfermeiro acompanhar seu paciente e larga-lo de qualquer jeito e longe das outras pessoas. Sasori se quer apresentou resistência apenas voltou a atenção para seu caderno.  
-Não se penalize. _ ouviu uma voz atrás de si_ não sabe no que se meteu.  
-E você sabe? Itachi-san?  
-Ele é perigoso.  
-Itachi! _ Kisame o chamou_ precisamos ir.  
-Pode ir ate lá se quiser _ ele continuou alisando suas cicatrizes agora bem visíveis ao olhar de Deidara_ e quando cair na lábia do bom moço ele vai atacar você.  
O Jovem viu o moreno seguir com seu paciente e resolveu que não se envolveria nesse assunto e seguiu para perto de Sasori:  
-Sente saudade do mundo la fora? _ questionou um tanto curioso.  
-Nani?  
-Sente saudade do mundo la fora? _ repetiu devagar.  
-Iie.  
-O que tanto desenha nesses cadernos? Não são as coisas que se lembra do exterior?  
-Seu mundo não tem nada pra me oferecer.  
-Há quanto tempo está aqui?  
-Eu tinha oito anos quando me mandaram pra cá. Hoje faço trinta e cinco.  
-Nossa... Eto... Otanjōbiomedetō...  
-Não preciso disso.  
-Não acredito em você.  
-Doshite?  
-Ninguém gosta de ficar sozinho especialmente nesse dia!  
-Primeiro: eu passei todos eles dessa forma. Segundo e mais importante lembre-se bem do que vou dizer: nesse mundo só existem predadores e presas e um predador como eu não tem tempo pra sentir mais nada.  
-Talvez as pessoas estejam certas e você seja um monstro que mereça estar aqui.  
Sasori ergueu a cabeça para vê-lo se afastar. Examinou seu desenho e sorriu... Deidara foi ate a cozinha e viu que o almoço estava sendo feito de sobremesa teriam cupcakes. Aquilo lhe deu uma ideia e gentilmente pegou o pequeno bolo decorando-o com um pouco de chantilly e uma pequena cereja em sua ponta. Suspirou enquanto deixava a surpresa no quarto de seu paciente.  
Estava a caminho dele quando uma criança se chocou contra si. Ele também era ruivo e possuía profundas olheiras era esguio e seu olhar implorava por ajuda:  
-Daijobu? _ ele perguntou compadecido.  
-Não deixa eles nos pegarem!  
Confuso o loiro olhou ao redor e viu algumas crianças correrem em sua direção gritando e gesticulando carregando pedras nas mãos:  
-O que estão fazendo? _ o mais velho perguntou.  
-Não devia proteger essa aberração! _ uma das crianças gritou e fez um gesto pra que fosse seguida pelo grupo.  
-Obrigado por nos ajudar. _ o menino falou atrás de si.  
\- “Nos”?  
-Hai eu e Shukaku.  
-Shukaku?  
-Ele vive dentro de mim...  
-Está tudo bem agora... _ ele acariciou sua cabeça_ quantos anos você tem?  
-Nove.  
-Onde estão seus pais?  
-Meu pai disse que eu precisava ficar aqui ate melhorar, mas eu não entendo! Eu estou bem!  
-Kawai so... O namae desu ka?  
-Sabaku no Gaara.  
-Daijobu Gaara-chan... eu vou cuidar de você...  
-Você não tem medo de mim?  
-Por que eu teria?  
-Shiranai... todos me chamam de monstro... talvez seja por isso que meu pai tenha me abandonado aqui!  
-Não... você é apenas diferente e os normais tem medo disso. Vamos... vou leva-lo a ala infantil.  
-Vai ficar la comigo?  
-Não posso... Eu ja tenho meu paciente _ ela apontou para Sasori e seus olhos fizeram contato.  
-Ele lembra meu otosan. Disseram que ele fez uma coisa muito errada pra estar aqui...  
-Hai ele fez, mas não podemos julga-lo não sabemos o motivo, nee?  
-Sim!  
O que é isso em sua testa?  
No canto da testa do menino havia um kanji entalhado. Uma cicatriz profunda escrita “AI”:  
-Minha mae fez isso quando eu ainda era novo... Acho que ela sabia sobre Shukaku...  
-O que quer dizer?  
-Meu nome essa cicatriz ... antes de morrer ela fez tudo isso... ela sabia...  
-Sinto muito...  
-Já não dói há muito tempo.  
Após deixar Gaara na ala infantil ele notou que assim como seu paciente ele era isolado das outras crianças e ficava trancado. Dirigiu-se ao quarto do seu paciente onde o mesmo já se encontrava:  
-Quando pretende me contar sobre suas marcas nos pulsos?  
Sasori disparou a pergunta pegando-o de surpresa:  
-Eu... Como sabe que...  
-Não precisa ser gênio..._ riu divertido_ suicida? Bela companhia me arrumaram!  
-Eu digo se você me contar a verdade.  
-Verdade?  
-Por que matou seus pais e aqueles homens?  
-Queria ter o prazer de os ver sofrer. _ não era de todo mentira.  
-Não me convenceu.  
-O que você quer que eu diga?  
-A história por trás do “fiz por que quis”.  
-Não sei do que está falando.  
-Hum... _ Deidara se aproximou da escrivaninha e pegou o cupcake_ você precisa ficar aqui agora e mais tarde volto pra te dar sua medicação.  
-Que atencioso... _ murmurou ironicamente.  
-Pode não parecer Sasori, mas você não está mais sozinho... toma_ estendeu a mão colocando o prato em sua mão_ é de chocolate espero que goste! _ pela primeira vez o mais velho viu um sorriso sem ser forçado ou de medo, mas um sorriso sincero por alguém estar confortável perto de si e isso o fez se sentir estranho_ Otanjōbiomedetō!


	3. Quem procura... Acha.

Ele saiu do quarto ouvindo um rosnado que parecia ser “obrigado”. Rumou para uma sala que continha os arquivos dos pacientes e pegou duas pastas com as informações de Sasori e Gaara. Ambos os casos lhe chamaram a atenção.  
-O que você está fazendo? _ Zetsu questionou parado na porta.  
-Eu... só queria saber mais sobre meu paciente.  
-Não há muito o que saber. Ele não fala desde que chegou aqui.  
-Zetsu-senpai! Onde você está? _ Tobi gritou do corredor.  
-É melhor eu ir...  
-Qual o problema dele? _ o loiro arriscou perguntar.  
-Problemas no desenvolvimento age como uma criança e o pai é dono de uma das grandes potencias espalhadas por toda gakure ele não suportou o fato do filho ser como ele diz um “retardado” ...  
-É uma pena... só mais uma pergunta... por que Itachi odeia tanto o Sasori-san?  
-Ele tentou estupra-lo.  
-Nani?  
-Bem, foi o que o Itachi nos contou, mas naquela noite eu estava fora.  
-Aquelas marcas que ele tem...  
-Sasori surtou depois dessa história e esfaqueou-o.  
-Entendi... _ ele pigarreou guardando as pastas_ eu... tenho que arrumar minhas coisas.  
Ele ia passar pela porta, mas foi impedido por Zetsu:  
-Fica tranquilo Deidara... cada um de nós foi escolhido por conseguir trata-los. Talvez ajudar o Sasori seja sua função. E não escute o Itachi ele não é confiável.  
Com um aceno de cabeça ele deixou a sala e seguiu para o quarto de Gaara onde passou o resto do dia com a criança ate que a base de remédios fortíssimos ele dormiu.  
Cumprindo o horário foi para o quarto de Sasori quando entrou viu que ele ressonava tranquilamente e observou o desenho ao lado. Era um esboço de si mesmo feito de madeira pintado em azul. Aquilo lhe fez sorrir inconsciente:  
-Gosta do que vê? _ Sasori perguntou assustando o mais novo.  
-Pensei que estava dormindo...  
O ruivo ergue-se da cama encurralando-o na porta. Passou a mão em seus cabelos lisos seguindo o desenho dos lábios finos... Deidara apavorou-se ao lembrar do que Zetsu lhe contara e voltou a si quando sentiu a mão do maior fechar em seu pescoço:  
-Sinto o cheiro do seu medo... _ ele murmurou enquanto aspirava o pescoço do loiro.  
-Não estou com medo... _ respondeu com a voz tremula.  
-Isso explica o porquê ainda não gritou.  
-Não sou como os outros! _ o jovem bateu em sua mão e aproveitou a reação surpresa do homem para sair do quarto deixando-o sorridente para trás.  
Uma vez do lado de fora o loiro correu para o quarto que dividiria com Kakuzu trancando-se no banheiro. Encarou seu reflexo no espelho os olhos azuis claramente assustados... imagens iam e vinham em sua mente lhe dando vontade de vomitar.  
Em seu intimo sentiu ódio... um grande e profundo ódio.


	4. Segunda chance... Talvez?

-Deidara? Está tudo bem? _ ouviu o moreno bater na porta.  
-Hai... Daijobudesu... _ sua voz saiu meio esganiçada o que entregava seu recém choro.  
Respirando fundo por três vezes seguidas criou coragem para destrancar a porta revelando seu rosto vermelho e inchado:  
-O que aconteceu? _ o mais velho perguntou.  
-Nandemonai...  
-Foi o Sasori não foi? O que ele fez com você?  
-Ele não fez nada!  
-Por que está protegendo-o?  
-Sasori precisa confiar em mim... _ ele murmurou jogando-se na cama.  
-Corajoso...  
-Kakuzu... como você lidou com Hidan?  
-Bem ele é masoquista e veio pra cá por tentativas de sacrifício ao seu deus Jashin. Não tivemos uma boa primeira impressão... ele tentou me matar duas vezes_ o homem riu nasalado ao ver a reação do jovem_ então Sasori o convenceu de que eu não era “mal”.  
-Eles são amigos?  
-Eu não diria isso..., mas ele era a única pessoa com quem conversava apesar de discutirem muito... houve uma época que não podíamos deixa-los juntos por que se machucavam por diversão... de qualquer modo acho que eu devo um pouco a ele.  
-Nossa...  
-Você tem que dormir agora. Aquele monstro dos cabelos de fogo levanta muito cedo.  
-Tem razão..._ revirou os olhos enquanto apagava a luz_ oyasumi...  
Eram cinco da manha quando seu celular despertou. Encarou o aparelho mal humorado e se arrastou para o banheiro. Em cerca de meia hora estava em pé na porta do paciente com sua medicação em mãos tentando esquecer o ocorrido da noite anterior:  
-Bom dia Deidara! _ Sasori a cumprimentou com um sorriso obtendo um murmúrio como resposta, questionou fazendo biquinho_ você não ficou chateada por ontem ficou?  
-Iie..._ ele riu mediante a imagem a sua frente considerando fofo_ Só não faça mais isso...  
-Então estou desculpado?  
-Hai. _ entregou-lhe o copo com comprimidos_ Sasori porque acorda esse horário?  
-Pra tentar ver a luz do sol, mas vê? _ ele apontou para as janelas fechadas_ ate isso eles me tiraram.  
-Hoje vai ser diferente. Vamos... Leve seu cobertor.  
Por ser um prisioneiro claro que Sasori não podia sair do quarto, mas Deidara pensava que uma vez não faria mal a ninguém...  
Havia um banco de frente a uma área sem muros de concreto e pensou que aquele lugar seria bom. Sentaram de frente para as cercas que davam para uma rodovia naquele horário poucos carros transitavam:  
-Aqui parece bom... _ Deidara começou.  
-É perfeito.  
-Sasori... o que aconteceu entre você e Itachi?  
-Estava me perguntando quando você iria querer saber sobre isso...  
-O que você fez?  
-Eu não fiz nada! _ cerrou os punhos fortemente_ Era ele quem queria não eu.  
-Como assim?  
-Quando Itachi foi designado como meu enfermeiro ele deixou bem claro seu interesse, mas eu não queria nada e naquela noite... ele estava disposto a tudo. Eu o rejeitei novamente e ele disse que eu me arrependeria... no dia seguinte Itachi apareceu coberto de ferimentos e alegou que eu tentei estupra-lo. Obviamente eu o ataquei... se ele queria um motivo pra falar merda então eu daria a ele. Passei uma semana sob sessão de choque..., mas aquelas marcas fazem eu me sentir vitorioso e é um lembrete. Na próxima não vou errar.  
-Isso é horrível!  
-Eu não ligo.  
-Como consegue?  
-Olha onde eu estou Deidara! Eu tenho que seguir assim se quiser continuar são.  
O silencio que se instalou era incomodo, mas o movimento do mais velho não passou despercebido pelo loiro. Ele observou atentamente enquanto Sasori o cobria com o braço direito.  
-Está frio... _ comentou olhando o nascer do sol.  
Deidara pode ver um sorriso sincero e simples, isso o deixou feliz por dentro.  
-Por que está fazendo isso? _ ele questionou finalmente.  
-Anata wa hitori janai... estou com você agora... quero entender o que aconteceu com você...  
-O que aconteceu?  
-Não acredito que matou aquelas pessoas por querer.  
-Eu conto... se me contar por que tentou se matar.  
-Bem... é complicado... ah! Posso perguntar ao menos onde você aprendeu a desenhar?  
-Desde sempre.  
-Mas os esboços que você faz... são como se fossem de madeira...  
-Eu costumava entalhar e fazer marionetes... um verdadeiro mestre como minha vó costumava dizer...  
-É uma honra estar em sua presença Sasori no Danna... _ ele riu divertidamente.  
-O que está acontecendo aqui? _ Itachi perguntou ao ver os dois do lado de fora.  
-Eu trouxe o Sasori para ver o sol. Qual o problema?  
-Sabe que é proibido. Ele não é um interno normal!  
-Qual é o seu problema?  
-Vai fazer com ele o que fez comigo Sasori?  
-Eu não fiz nada! _ o ruivo se pronunciou sentindo sua respiração descontrolar.  
-Tire-o daqui e pode ter certeza de que vai passar o resto do dia trancado.  
Os dois homens voltaram para o quarto. O mais velho sentou-se na pequena cama com um olhar vago:  
-Sasori... você ia me contar...  
-Por que quer tanto saber sobre isso? _ Deidara pode sentir a agressividade em sua voz.  
-Eu quero te ajudar...  
-Mentira! Você não sabe nada sobre mim! Está apenas brincando comigo... como todos...  
-Sasori...  
-Sai daqui! _ ele ditou socando a parede.  
O loiro abriu a porta e chamou Kabuto e Orochimaru que andavam por perto os dois sedaram o paciente que agora dormia tranquilamente. Ainda com receio o jovem acariciou seus cabelos levemente:  
-Danna o que fizeram com você?


	5. Para tudo dá-se um jeito

No seu horário de almoço Deidara foi convocado a sala de Tsunade:  
-Sente-se. _ ela mandou.  
-Precisa de mim?  
-O que fazia com Sasori no pátio em plena madrugada?  
-Acredito que se ele se sentir confortável estará mais sujeito a um tratamento. Com todo o respeito vocês o tratam como um animal selvagem é claro que ele vai agir como um.  
-E o que você sugere? Que ele ande livremente por aí? Devo lembra-lo que ele é um criminoso?  
-Iie. Apenas deixe-o sair mais vezes ele também é um paciente como todos os outros.  
-Não com as outras pessoas!  
-Estarei com ele, não é essa minha função?  
-Você não da conta do Sasori! Ninguém conseguiu doma-lo por que acha que terá sorte?  
-Não vou doma-lo. Vou cuidar dele.  
A discussão foi interrompida por uma batida leve na porta e viram Konan entrar logo em seguida:  
-Mandou me chamar Tsunade-sama?  
-Hai Konan. Preciso que informe esta noticia aos demais. E depois os parabenizarei oficialmente.  
-Pelo que?  
-Os pacientes do seu grupo obtiveram uma melhora significativa. Eles vão pra casa.  
Houve um minuto de silêncio que pareceu uma eternidade até a moça assimilar a noticia e forçar um sorriso:  
-Isso é ótimo! Eu vou avisa-los. Sumimasen... _ ela saiu e Tsunade voltou sua atenção para o jovem.  
-Ouvi dizer que você passou seu tempo livre com o Gaara...  
-Ele me chamou a atenção.  
-O pai o deixou aqui... Não sei dizer se foi abandono ou....  
-O que ele tem?  
-Esquizofrenia.  
-Hum... Posso cuidar dele?  
-Acha que pode com os dois? são casos bem distintos embora tenhamos os mesmos problemas com eles.  
-Posso sim.  
-Faça o que bem entender.  
-Hai.  
Após sair da sala de Tsunade, Deidara encontrou Konan encostada a uma pilastra e uma expressão carregada de dor:  
-Você está bem? _ ele resolveu perguntar.  
-Hai Deidara-chan... so um pouco surpresa...  
-Pain é mais que um paciente pra você, não é?  
-Isso não faz diferença...  
-Como foi designada pra ele?  
-Eto... Yahiko tem um caso raro de paramnésia... e acabou fazendo coisas terríveis por imaginar toda uma vida... e eu o conheço desde pequena...  
-Então se formou pra cuidar dele?  
-Em seus delírios sou a única pessoa que ele se lembra em ambos os “mundos” digamos assim... ele é tudo que eu tenho.  
-Como assim?  
-Perdemos nossas famílias em uma disputa de territórios desde então ele nunca mais foi o mesmo.  
-Sinto muito...  
-Não se preocupe eu já superei, mas me diga... _ ela sorriu maliciosamente_ vejo que não somos os únicos...  
-Nani?  
-Você e o Sasori... em menos de um dia ele saiu do quarto e riu? Acho que posso dizer assim.  
-Fala como se ele fosse um ser sem sentimentos...  
-Vindo do ruivo? Ele não tem! Ou sabe escondê-los muito bem, mas você parece que vai mudar isso...  
-Está confundindo as coisas... preciso ir.  
-Eu não me engano Deidara sei o que digo. Convide-me para o casamento! _ Konan gargalhou enquanto se afastava.  
O moço andava rapidamente não querendo pensar naquele assunto que trazia à tona tantos fatos do passado. Continuou a procura da criança que agora seria sua responsabilidade o encontrando dentro da caixa de areia do pequeno parque no pátio:  
-Papa! _ Gaara gritou estendendo os braços.  
-Papa?  
-Eu posso te chamar assim, não posso?  
-Hai mochiro! Dormiu bem?  
-Dormimos muito bem. Obrigado.  
-Venha vou te levar pra conhecer o Sasori. Vou cuidar de ambos agora.  
Eles seguiram para o quarto do moreno que já estava acordado e sentado a escrivaninha pintando algo no caderno:  
-Sasori..._ Deidara começou_ hoje você terá que ficar aqui...  
-Wakata. _ virou-se para o mais novo e viu uma criança escondido atrás do loiro_ quem é esse?  
-Este é o Gaara eu vou cuidar dele também.  
-Fascinante.  
-Jaa... o que você faz quando não pode sair daqui? _O mais velho balançou o caderno_ isso não vai entreter nos três! Venham sentem-se na cama. Vou contar algumas histórias...  
O restante da tarde foi agradável e divertido embora Sasori jamais admitisse em voz alta. Quando se deram conta já era noite e Deidara falou se levantando:  
-Gaara você deve ir agora.  
-Doshite?  
-Hoje teremos uma sessão de filme para os adultos e as crianças devem ir pra sua ala mais cedo.  
-Não poso ir pra la! Você não entende! Ele não gosta eu não posso!  
-Hei Gaki... _ Sasori deu um peteleco em sua testa_ obedeça.  
-Itai! _ o menino murmurou esfregando o local_ oyasumi papa...  
O menor abraçou Deidara e Sasori que ficou estagnado no lugar completamente surpreso olhando a criança sair do quarto:  
-Filme? _ o ruivo questionou.  
-Sim vai ser legal e você vai!  
-Vou é?  
-Hai! _ ele sorriu maldosamente_ até por que não foi um pedido.


	6. Estamos vendo alguma coisa acontecer

Desceram a escadaria seguindo para um amplo salão com uma tela de cinema. No chão havia vários futons para os pacientes deitarem, Deidara observou um que estava afastado da maioria e rente a janela e decidiu conduzir Sasori até ali.  
Depois que se deitou o loiro começou automaticamente a fazer-lhe um cafune. No inicio se sentiu coagido, mas quando observou melhor percebeu que não havia interesse naqueles movimentos o que o deixou meio desapontado.  
Deidara por outro lado sentia que esses tipos de contato poderiam trazer segurança. Não para seu paciente, mas pra si mesmo. Era completamente estranho não o conhecia, mas sabia que precisava protege-lo.  
Foi tirado de seus devaneios quando percebeu que a respiração do ruivo estava mais dificultosa:  
-Danna você está bem?  
-Não... consigo... respirar... _ respondeu entrecortado tentando puxar o folego.  
O mais novo mediu seu pulso e perguntou aflito:  
-Alguém além de mim te medicou hoje?  
-Ita-Itachi...  
-Eu preciso de ajuda! _ gritou assustando os presentes e chamando a atenção dos outros enfermeiros para si.  
Kakuzu segurou a cabeça do ruivo na altura do joelho. O mesmo ainda se debatia tentando desesperadamente buscar o ar.  
-Estão trazendo o balão de oxigênio! _ disse Konan.  
-Danna aguente firme..._ ele conseguia ver o desespero nos olhos do mais velho.  
-Kurushinda... _ quase não conseguiu ouvir seu lamento  
-Vai ficar tudo bem...  
O estado de Sasori se comprometia e seu rosto estava ficando roxo tamanha falta de ar que sentia:  
-Isso não está dando certo... cadê essa droga de balão! _Deidara o sentia desfalecer em seus braços enquanto tentava fazer uma RCP_ gomen Danna...  
Sua ação seguinte foi vista em completo choque e descrença. O loiro começou uma respiração boca a boca. Não era segredo que ninguém ali gostava dele, mas ver alguém lutar por sua vida era completamente impensável, continuou nessa atividade até os médicos chegarem com uma maca e o colocarem no balão de oxigênio levando-o para seu quarto.  
No lado de fora um dos médicos conversava com Deidara junto ao grupo de enfermeiros:  
-Você me surpreendeu jovenzinho se não fosse por sua ajuda teríamos o perdido.  
-O que exatamente aconteceu?  
-Akasuna-san teve uma hiperventilação.  
-Compreendo.  
-Ele parece estar fora de risco, mas teremos certeza quando ele acordar pela manhã.  
Dizendo isto os quatro médicos que estavam ali se foram deixando apenas os enfermeiros sozinhos:  
-Por que o ajudou? _ Konan questionou.  
-Isso é sério mesmo? _ Deidara retrucou cansado de manter a calma.  
-Estaríamos livres dele agora! _ Itachi falou.  
-Qual é o seu problema?!_ ele suspirou cansado_ eu podia esperar isso dele, mas vocês... _ encarou o restante decepcionado_ concordaram com isso...  
-Deidara não é bem assim... _ Zetsu começou a dizer.  
-Então estou errado? Se fosse o Tobi no lugar dele você teria deixado?  
-Você está se precipitando nós não... _ Kakuzu tentou explicar.  
-Se não se importarem ficarei aqui hoje pra ter certeza de que ele vai acordar amanhã.  
Sem esperar uma resposta adentrou o quarto fechando a porta e escorregando pela mesma. Estava exausto. Também não conseguia compreender suas atitudes... por que o salvara? Ele era seu paciente! Mas... havia algo... que não queria admitir... talvez... apenas talvez realmente se afeiçoara ao seu paciente, mas p salvara por que era seu dever como enfermeiro e como um ser humano. Sim era somente isso... aconchegou-se na poltrona e com esses pensamentos adormeceu.  
Na manha seguinte Deidara foi acordado com batidas extremamente fortes na porta. Emburrado como qualquer um que é levantado a “força” ele abriu a porta:  
-Como ele está? _ perguntou Konan.  
-Ele já acordou? _ Kakuzu continuou.  
-Está fora de hora por que não o acorda? _ sugeriu Zetsu.  
-Menos, por favor... _ Tsunade pediu_ então Deidara alguma reação?  
Antes que ele pudesse responder ouviu o barulho de algo se mexer e olhou para trás. Viu Sasori sentar-se na cama meio desnorteado. O loiro jogou-se contra o corpo do mais velho abraçando-o apertadamente:  
-Yo Danna... _ ele chorou em seu ombro_ Gomen ne... Isso tudo é culpa...  
Ainda estupefatos com a cena os presentes achavam que o ruivo o empurraria ou pior como era de costume com qualquer um que tentasse ser gentil com Sasori, mas diferente de tudo que já viram observaram o homem passar um braço sob a cintura do jovem e uma lagrima solitária escorreu de seu rosto para a blusa do menos que foi o único a escutar de sua boca:  
-Arigatou...  
-Deidara_ Tsunade chamou sua atenção_ leve o Sasori pra se alimentar e tomar um ar...  
-Hai Tsunade-sama!  
Depois de ajudar o ruivo a se levantar e fazer a higiene matinal seguido de um bom banho eles saíram do quarto para comer. Sasori seguiu pela primeira vez entre as mesas do refeitório sentando-se ao lado de Gaara que o encarou surpreso:  
-Que foi? _ ele perguntou sem encarar o menino.  
-Nandemonai... Eto... Boku... não estou acostumado com companhia...  
-Não deve se acostumar.  
-Doshite?  
-Por que você está sozinho.  
-Mas... nós temos o papa com a gente agora...   
O ruivo viu a criança sorrir feliz e suspirou. Será que podia afirmar isso? Observou enquanto Deidara equilibrava duas bandejas de comida passando pela mesa dos enfermeiros sem parar e ouviu quando Konan o chamou:  
-Deidara! Venha se sentar com a gente... precisamos conversar...  
-Não, obrigado meus pacientes estão esperando. _ respondeu sem encarar a mulher.  
-Será que ele ainda está bravo? _ Zetsu perguntou.  
-Faz sentido. Eu também ficaria... _ comentou Kakuzu olhando de esguelha para Hidan.  
-Por causa de ontem? _ Pain quis saber.  
-Mas vocês não tiveram nada a ver com aquilo, não é Zetsu-senpai? _ Tobi falou bem alto.  
-Claro que não... shinpaishinaide Daijobu...  
após comerem Deidara levou seus companheiros para o jardim. Estava quente porem agradável e Sasori sentou-se embaixo de uma arvore apenas aspirando o cheiro de ar puro sem aquele odor hospitalar como ele pensava.  
-Sasori! _ Gaara o chamou em meio a gargalhadas_ vem brincar!  
-Danna! _ abriu os olhos ao ouvir o loiro chamar_ você precisa se divertir!  
O ruivo balançou a cabeça em negação enquanto se levantava correndo atrás da criança. O que estava acontecendo consigo? Em seu interior sabia que não podia machucar o jovem pelo contrário sentia ânsia em protege-lo... talvez fosse por que ninguém havia feito por ele... sim era apenas isso. Podia considera-lo um irmão mais novo.  
Parou de devanear quando tropeçou caindo na grama e escutou as risadas ao seu redor... apenas por um segundo se sentiu normal.  
De longe eram observados por Itachi e Kakuzu:  
-Ele vai mesmo curar o Sasori... _ comentou o moreno de olhos verdes.  
-Ele esta é apaixonado. Patético!  
-Itachi você está com ciúmes.  
-Nani?  
-Não era segredo pra ninguém o quanto você era doente por ele, mas o monstrinho nunca olhou pra você.  
-O que está dizendo?  
-Eu não engoli aquela história de estupro não. E o fato de você ser “marcado” so mostra o quão longe foi a sua mentira.  
-Eu não ligo para o que você pensa.  
-Kakuzu kono yero! Eu quero assistir TV cadê você? _ ouviram Hidan esbravejar a distância.  
-Estou indo. _ ele começou a andar na direção do albino que estava aos berros_ ficarei de olho em você. Nem pense em fazer algo contra o Sasori de novo.


	7. Te dou meu ombro

Deidara desabou no chão ofegante e arfava sorrindo:  
-Fazia anos que não me divertia tanto! _ comentou esticando os braços na grama.  
-Sasori-kun... Eto... posso deitar no colo? _ Gaara perguntou envergonhado e vendo o aceno positivo aninhou-se no colo do mais velho.  
Sem perceber o mesmo começou a murmurar uma canção de ninar vinda de sua terra natal fazendo com que o garoto logo pegasse no sono. Ao perceber que era observado pigarreou e perguntou tentando parecer indiferente:  
-Por que cuida dele?  
-Ele é como nós.  
-Como nós?  
-Marcado pelo passado. Gaara não tem apoio, nem amigos ou família. Devemos protege-lo e fazer por ele o que não fizeram conosco.  
-Você está sempre dizendo que é igual, mas não é você que está no traje de camisa de força...  
-Me conta você primeiro.  
-Não é uma boa ideia  
-Por que? Muitos te julgaram como um assassino impiedoso, mas... você não parece ser aquele tipo de pessoa que realmente gosta disso...  
O homem suspirou pesadamente. Estava cansado guardou aquilo consigo durante 27 anos. Ninguém nunca se preocupou de fato com ele, apenas queriam o motivo para tamanha atrocidade.  
-O meu pai abusava de mim sexualmente. Meu lar sempre foi um ambiente conturbado e eu não tinha paz... então no meu aniversario de oito anos ele me levou no porão dizendo que havia uma surpresa pra mim onde encontrei mais setes homens.eu lembro de gritar e implorar para que ele me deixasse ir... chamei tanto por ajuda, mas a ajuda nunca chegou.  
-E sua...  
-Minha mae? _ ele riu irônico_ ela me deixou la como um pedaço de carne no meio daqueles cães sarnentos! Eu não podia mais suportar aquilo se faziam assim comigo imagina como era com seus filhos? Eu precisava e fiz alguma coisa. Eu não me arrependo de nada e se pudesse faria tudo de novo e de novo quantas vezes fossem necessárias para mandar aqueles malditos pro inferno!  
-Mas e a policia nunca pensou em ir?  
-Você nunca leu meus noticiários? Um dos homens que estava na minha casa era o delegado. Ele acobertou meu pai por anos.  
-Não tinha ninguém por você...  
-Chiyo-baa..._ ele deu um meio riso_ mas o que uma senhora idosa poderia fazer... eu nunca contei... ela provavelmente deve ter muita raiva de mim agora eu nunca mais a vi, mas é a única pessoa da qual eu verdadeiramente sinto falta.  
-Eu sinto muito Danna... que tenha passado por tudo isso sozinho... todos esses anos calado...  
Sua cabeça estava confusa. Escondera por tanto tempo que de fato não sofrera com nada. Agora lagrimas teimosas queriam molhar o seu rosto e brigavam com seu orgulho. Era um monstro e monstros não choravam... sentiu vergonha pela primeira vez e raiva de si por ser instável.  
-Sua vez.  
-Nani? _ Deidara perguntou assustado.  
-Sua vez de contar por que quis morrer pirralho.  
-Hei! _ ele foi pego de surpresa. Não estava emocionalmente pronto pra esta conversa mesmo que fosse com alguém de confiança com Sasori_ apenas um drama adolescente...  
-Você não me engana. _ Gaara remexeu-se desconfortavelmente.  
-Vamos levar ele pra dentro. Terminaremos essa conversa outra hora.  
Sem esperar de fato uma resposta ele levantou e começou a andar apressadamente. Não podia contar a verdade ou estragaria seus planos e assim que deixou seus pacientes no quarto marchou corajosamente ate a sala de Tsunade:  
-Tsunade-sama?  
-Hai?  
-Está muito ocupada?  
-Não Deidara. Pode entrar...  
O loiro sentou-se de frente a mais velha que pode notar o quanto o mais jovem estava tenso e resolveu perguntar:  
-Precisa de ajuda?  
-Iie... ano... Boku... eu quero entrar em contato com a avó do Danna.  
-Danna?  
-O Sasori-kun...  
-Mas por que Danna?  
-Ele é um mestre e embora ainda não saiba temos o mesmo gosto_ o mais novo sorriu pra si mesmo_ amamos arte...  
-Sei... Deidara o que está me pedindo é um pouco difícil... já se passaram mais de vinte anos ele pode nem estar viva...  
-Ainda assim pode checar? Tenho certeza que ela deve morar no mesmo lugar... sabe como é... coisa de gente velha...  
-Claro isso eu consigo...  
-Tem mais uma coisa.  
-Nani?  
-Quero levar o Gaara e i Sasori pra minha casa nesse fim de semana.  
-Como é?  
-Eu sei que o nosso grupo de enfermeiros tem permissão pra fazer isso.  
-Mas seu caso é completamente diferente. Estamos falando do Sasori não posso deixa-lo solto pelas ruas ainda mais quando... _ ela parou abruptamente com os olhos saltados e respirou fundo.  
-Ainda mais quando? _ Deidara a incentivou a continuar.  
-Não importa. Ele é perigoso você não vê?  
-Com todo respeito Tsunade-sama vocês o criaram dessa forma.  
-O que quer que eu faça? Coloque ele no meu colo e cante uma canção de ninar? Coloque na sua cabeça que ele é um criminoso!  
-Ele está aqui como um paciente. Pra ser tratado como todos os outros.  
-Garoto espero que saiba o que está fazendo.  
-Eu também. _ ele se curvou_ Arigatou gosaimasu.


	8. Consequências

Deidara seguiu para o seu quarto procurando pelo celular. Enquanto esperava na linha pensava no quanto aquela conversa seria difícil. Não queria tomar esse tipo de atitude tão cedo, mas era necessário:  
-Mochi-mochi?  
-Hahawe...  
-Deidara? é você?   
-Escuta... eu voltei para Iwa...  
-Mas quando? Por que não veio pra casa?  
-Arrumei um emprego e estou morando nele.  
-Mas você tem sua casa aqui...  
-Hahawe estou indo passar o fim de semana em casa e vou levar duas pessoas comigo...  
-Voce se casou? Ora isso é incrível querido! Vou avisar seu pai ele...  
-Iie! Me escuta! Estou trabalhando Akatsuki.  
-No hospital psiquiátrico?  
-Hai. E vou levar dois pacientes comigo... espero... que não aja problemas.  
-Daijobu. isso vai te trazer de volta. Seu pai ficara muito feliz.  
-Preciso desligar. Até amanhã.  
-Eu te amo!  
Ele desligou o aparelho ofegante. Toda aquela conversa o deixara de certa forma enojado. Jogou-se na cama olhando para o teto e digerindo oque descobrira sobre o seu paciente. Ele estava certo desde o começo. Sasori não era mal, mas havia muitas perguntas que precisavam de respostas e a principal delas era: como Sasori foi parar ali?  
Acabou por adormecer daquele jeito.  
No ultimo corredor da ala leste Sasori também estava com os pensamentos a mil. O coração batia rápido toda vez que se lembrava do loiro. Suspirou cansado... o que era este sentimento? Por que não conseguia entender? O que ele tinha de especial? Mais e mais perguntas insistiam em rondar-lhe a mente, mas de uma coisa tinha certeza. Se afeiçoara por Deidara de tal forma que estava disposto a segui-lo onde fosse.  
No amanhecer de sexta-feira os pacientes e seus enfermeiros se preparavam para o fim de semana e não era diferente para o agora trio. Eles aguardavam um taxi na entrada do hospital quando Tsunade puxou Deidara para um canto:  
-Tome. _ ela disse entregando um pedaço de papel.  
-O que é isso?  
-O endereço da avó de Sasori. Foi o que consegui.  
-Arigatou Tsunade-sama! _ o loiro sorriu abertamente.  
Ouviram o taxi buzinar anunciando sua chegada:  
-Tomem cuidado! Até segunda!  
-Mata ne! _ os três responderam em uníssono.  
Deidara tentou explicar no caminho como eles deveriam se comportar o agir se caso sentissem algum desconforto, não que eles estivessem ´prestando atenção já que os ruivos ficaram o caminho colado as janelas absorvendo as imagens da cidade la fora.  
A casa do loiro era um sobrado simples no centro da cidade que pelo horário já se encontrava bastante iluminado e movimentado. Quando o taxi parou frente à residência seus pais já o aguardavam do lado de fora:  
-Filho! _ seu pai abraçou-o com vontade_ quanto tempo! Está tão grande!  
-Sentimos sua falta! Dei-chan... _ concluiu a mae.  
O jovem saiu rapidamente do abraço e apresentou seus pacientes:  
-Estes são Sasori e Gaara.  
-Yoroshiku Rin desu. _ a mulher loira sorriu gentilmente.  
O ruivo mais velho pode notar que os olhos de seu enfermeiro eram de sua mae, mas o resto era completamente parecido com o pai.  
-Oliver. _ o patriarca apertou a mão dos homens.  
-Vamos entrar o jantar está quase pronto. _ a outra continuou abrindo passagem pela porta.  
Entraram na sala e sentaram no sofá. Deidara foi tomado por um sentimento nostálgico que não sabia descrever. Vivera uma boa vida ali antes de todo o inferno. Foi tirado de seus pensamentos com a pergunta de Oliver:  
-Então Sasori... o que pretende fazer depois que sair do hospital?  
-Eu nunca parei pra pensar nisso...  
-Devia cursar artes Danna... você é muito bom!  
-O que você faz? _ o pai tornou a questionar observando a estranha interação do filho com o chamado paciente.  
-Danna desenha muito bem oyaji! Ele é um mestre de marionetes!  
-Eu era... pelo menos... _ ele murmurou envergonhado com aquela atenção repentina.  
-E você Gaara? Do que você gosta? _ perguntou Rin sorrindo para a criança que estava em pé amuada ao lado do enfermeiro.  
-Eu e Shukaku gostamos de areia... _ respondeu apertando inconscientemente a cabacinha de areia que carregava consigo.  
-Hai... _ a loira olhou para o filho pedindo uma explicação.  
-Ele tem esquizofrenia embora eu suspeite de algo mais...  
Sua especulação foi interrompida por alguém que abriu a porta bruscamente.  
-Len! _ Rin abraçou o homem que acabara de entrar e que também era seu irmão gêmeo.  
-Olha quem resolveu voltar para os braços da nossa adorada família... _ o terceiro loiro comentou ao ver Deidara.


	9. Fim de semana

-O que ele faz aqui? _ perguntou Deidara com a voz tremula.  
-Bom... eu achei que seria legal nos reunirmos depois de todos esses anos... _ explicou Rin.  
Tudo que levara tempo para controlar voltou em um piscar de olhos. I mundo girou ao seu redor, sentiu náuseas e correu para o banheiro. O loiro vomitou e chorou sentindo como se fosse aquele garoto de quinze anos novamente... tudo ainda estava muito fresco em sua memória... ele não havia superado afinal...  
Na sala os demais encaravam a escada confusos:  
-Onichan... estes são Sasori e Gaara. _ Rin introduziu uma conversa rápida para mudar o foco.  
Ao apertar a mão de Len o ruivo forçou o aperto em um aviso mudo. Ele não sabia qual era o problema, mas tinha certeza que aquele homem era o motivo de tudo. O outro encarou sua mão presa na palma pálida. Ele entendeu o recado.  
-Sasori... _ Len soltou-se do aperto_ o que o serial de Suna faz aqui?  
-Ele é paciente de Dei-chan... ele está trabalhando na Akatsuki. Eu nem sabia que ele tinha estudado pra isso...  
-Tem muita coisa que não sabemos sobre nosso filho. _ retrucou Oliver incomodado com a presença repentina do homem em sua casa.  
-Ele trouxe um assassino pra dentro de casa! Preciso ter uma conversa séria com aquele garoto.  
Len fez menção de subir a escada, mas foi barrado por Sasori. Pode jurar que o mesmo rosnou para si.  
-Acho que não. _ o ouviu dizer entre os dentes_ vem pirralho.  
-O banheiro é na porta no final do corredor a esquerda. _ Oliver ensinou enquanto os ruivos sumiam de vista.  
-O que faremos agora? _ Rin questionou preocupada_ e se ele surtar?  
-Calma querida... _ Oliver a confortou_ Deidara jamais nos colocaria em perigo... devemos confiar...  
-Pois eu acho perigoso mantê-lo aqui. _ Len afirmou_ o pequeno é paciente também?  
-Sim... eles vieram juntos.  
-Interessante... _ o irmão murmurou para si com um sorriso malicioso.  
No andar de cima. Sasori estava em pe frente a porta e batia repetidamente ouvindo apenas ruídos e soluços. Isso o estava deixando preocupado:  
-Deidara esta tudo bem?  
-Hai Danna já vou sair...  
-Abre a porta.  
-Espere um pouco eu...  
-Se você não abrir eu vou arrombar.  
Esse foi o clique em sua mente e a porta abriu de uma vez revelando Deidara que havia tirado sua blusa de mangas longas e mostrava as cicatrizes que tinha em volta dos dois braços. Seu rosto estava inchado e vermelho em sua mão ele segurava um estilete:  
-Me diz que não ia fazer isso com a gente aqui... _ o mais velho sussurrou tirando o objeto dele.  
-Não... eu... _ suspirou cansado. Viu Sasori entrelaçar alguns dedos como se dissesse que estava tudo bem_ quando eu tinha quinze anos meus pais resolveram fazer uma viagem de fim se semana e me deixaram com meu tio. Ele me estuprou. Por horas... e horas... durante os dias. Quando meus pais voltaram eu contei a eles, mas minha mae se recusou veemente a acreditar e proibiu meu pai de me levar ao hospital... ele ate tentou, mas isso ia acabar com o casamento deles então eu... eu disse que inventei tudo...  
-Por que?  
-Eu não queria que brigassem por minha causa e Len se aproveitou disso. No final daquele ano ele me pegou de novo... me trancou em uma espécie de quarto ou sei la... eu sabia que tinha que fugir. Eu estava amarrado pelos pulsos e havia correntes nos meus braços. Eu fiz o que era preciso.  
Sasori ergueu a mão acariciando a cicatriz do braço onde deveria ter ficado a corrente vendo-o estremecer sob seu toque.  
-Como você pode ver... assim que eu fugi algumas pessoas me acharam e deram entrada no hospital e foi assim que meu pai decidiu me mandar pra fora da cidade.... estou com medo Danna... foi uma péssima ideia voltar...  
-Mas já estamos aqui. Não se preocupe Deidara você não está sozinho. Vamos descer.  
O loiro sorriu fraco e lavou o rosto mais uma vez antes de colocar novamente a blusa. Gaara segurou sua mão em sinal de conforto e o guiou para descer a escada e voltar para a sala:  
-Papa tem um balanço la fora! Vamos! _ Gaara o puxou mais forte.  
Antes que pudesse acompanha-los, Oliver chamou Sasori para sentar-se com os homens:  
-Aceita um? _ ele lhe ofereceu um charuto.  
-Não. Essa coisa repulsiva lembra o meu pai. _ seu olhar mostrava ódio como se o próprio homem estivesse ali.  
-Gomen ne... _ Oliver pediu sinceramente apagando o objeto em um cinzeiro.  
-O que você faz da vida Akasuna? _ Len soltou uma grande baforada do charuto rindo nasalado.  
-Faz diferença eu responder? _ retrucou impaciente. Estava ali pelo loiro, mas não tinha por que ser agradável com aquelas pessoas.  
-Eu... eu sei que é um assunto delicado, mas... _ Oliver resolveu sanar sua curiosidade_ por que fez aquilo no lugar onde morava?  
-Por que eu... _ o ruivo pensou bem antes de responder_ por que elas eram podres e pervertidas como seu cunhado. Tem certeza de que pode confiar nele aqui? Com licença.  
O homem levantou e saiu pela porta:  
-Mal educado... _ Murmurou Len despreocupadamente.  
-O que ele quis dizer com isso? _ o pai de Deidara pensava angustiado. A culpa em si era enorme. Sentia como se tivesse negligenciado o sofrimento do filho, mas a única solução que encontrou foi manda-lo pra longe. Suspirou pesadamente.  
-Isso importa? Ainda hoje sou obrigado a aguentar aquelas mentiras.  
Ambos foram ate a porta para observar. Deidara empurra Gaara no balanço e sentiu suas mãos serem cobertas por outras maiores que repetiam os seus gestos:  
-O que eles queriam? _ o loiro perguntou baixo.  
-A mesma coisa que todos querem... _ respondeu despreocupado_ eu disse a verdade.  
-Mesmo?  
-Não literalmente.  
-Papa! _ o menor chamou a atenção dos dois_ Shukaku disse que Len-sama é um homem mal e devemos tomar muito cuidado com ele...  
-Esperto... _ o loiro murmurou.  
-Gohan dayo! _ ouviram Rin os chamar para o jantar.  
Entraram novamente na residência e sentaram se a mesa. Deidara era observado por seus familiares enquanto medicava seus pacientes:  
-Gaara seus remédios.  
-Não... por favor, papa...  
-Se não tomar os remédios não vai sair do hospital e nem vai ganhar a sobremesa de hoje. Eu não ouço o Danna reclamar e... _ seus olhos pousaram sob o outro que se quer havia tocado o copo de comprimidos_ Sasori!  
-O que foi? _ ele deu de ombros fingindo desentendimento.  
-Vocês dois não me obriguem a usar a força!  
Os ruivos se entreolharam e riram. Ainda com dificuldade fez o menor tomar a medicação e lhe deu um beijinho na testa como recompensa. Logo foi a vez de Sasori, os dois ficaram se encarando por um minuto ate que o loiro se aproximou lentamente e lhe beijou a testa. O ruivo mais velho sentiu o coração disparar e tentou inutilmente esconder o rosto corado.  
O jantar transcorreu sem problemas e logo todos estavam na sala conversando:  
-Deidara como é o seu trabalho? _ Rin quis saber.  
-Na verdade não faço muita coisa... O Danna não me da trabalho, mas o Gaara...  
-E quando pretende voltar para casa? _ Oliver questionou e Len pareceu bem mais atento a conversa.  
-Kaetekunai.  
-Voce esteve longe por muito tempo... filho sinto sua falta...  
-Pai é o meu trabalho entende... preciso morar la. Eles precisam de mim.  
-As portas estarão sempre abertas pra você. _ Len comentou com os olhos cheios de fome e isso o fez querer vomitar ali mesmo.  
-Está ficando tarde... Onichan você vai querer dormir aqui? _ perguntou Rin.  
-Claro... por que não? Será como nos velhos tempos!  
-Sasori você se importa em dormir na sala? _ a senhora continuou_ temos apenas um quarto de hospedes...  
-Sim! _ Deidara praticamente gritou_ é claro que ele se importa. Sasori vai dividir o quarto comigo.  
-Mas filho... _ Oliver ia retrucar.  
-O Gaara não consegue dormir sem ele, não é pequeno?  
-Sim eu gosto de dormir abraçado ao Oyaji!  
Sasori arregalou os olhos encarando o garoto surpreso “papai”? que história era aquela? O enfermeiro abafou um riso.  
-Sendo assim... que seja. _ o patriarca determinou.  
Subiram a escada e entraram no antigo quarto do loiro. A cama de casal era grande e caberia os três sem problemas. Cada um tomou banho e Gaara se manteve irredutível na odeia de não dormir, sentando-se na poltrona ao lado da cama agarrado com sua cabaça de areia. O olhar meio vago e sério demais pra uma criança.


	10. Pesadelos começam a noite

Durante a madrugada Deidara acordou e levantou sem fazer barulho. Observou Gaara que ainda estava acordado, mas sua expressão era completamente diferente. O menino o seguiu com o canto dos olhos:  
-Gaara? _ o chamou e viu o mesmo negar brevemente sem desviar os olhos de si_ Shukaku?  
Ele acenou positivamente. Aquilo para o loiro era incrível e provava suas suspeitas.  
-Gaara dormiu não foi? _ obteve mais um aceno _ caladão... Bem eu vou deixar você...  
“não deveria descer.”  
-So vou tomar água...  
Deidara desceu ate a cozinha abrindo a geladeira e bebendo um pouco de água. Ao fechar a porta foi surpreendido por Len isso o fez deixar o copo cair e quebrar:  
-Achou que ia fugir de mim até quando pequenino?  
-O que você quer?  
-Voce ficou tão lindo... _ o mais velho se aproximou do seu ouvido_ eu avisei que você iria se arrepender...  
-Não... não... por favor...  
-Shhh... se você não se comportar eu garanto a você que aquele fedelho que você trouxe vai se divertir muito comigo...  
Deidara acenou com a cabeça varias vezes em desespero e sentiu o ar faltar quando seu tio tampou sua boca. As mãos grossas que corriam por seu corpo esguio lhe davam ânsia e queria sumir... o homem o prendeu contra a geladeira, mas ao ouvir movimento no andar de cima se afastou rapidamente:  
-O que aconteceu? _ perguntou Oliver que foi acordado pela esposa devido ao barulho do copo. Ele viu seu filho abraçado aos joelhos chorando frente a geladeira.  
-Wakaranai... _ Len apressou-se em responder_ desci para tomar água e o vi desse jeito tentei me aproximar, mas ele tacou o copo em mim.  
Sasori sentiu uma fúria intensa ao entender o que havia acontecido ali e tentou se aproximar de Deidara que reagiu assustado e gritando:  
-Deidara! _ ele agarrou seus pulsos firmemente_ para!  
-Me larga!  
Sem opção ele deu um tapa em seu rosto. O loiro o encarou atordoado:  
-Melhor?  
-Danna... me tira daqui...  
O ruivo o pegou no colo passando por Len e murmurou para que so ele ouvisse:  
-Se chegar perto dele de novo eu mato você.  
Ele subiu a escada carregando o moço e deitou-o gentilmente na cama cobrindo-o com o edredom agradecendo Shukaku com um aceno de cabeça por acorda-lo.  
-O que houve la embaixo? _ perguntou sentando ao seu lado.  
-Danna..._ sussurrou baixo_ não deixa ele me machucar...  
A manha seguinte foi tensa e ninguém quis comentar o corrido.   
Como combinado Deidara levou seus pacientes para um passeio no parque, seguido de uma tarde no cinema e agora caminhavam para ir embora:  
-Não precisa gastar todo esse dinheiro com a gente... _ Sasori ditou seriamente.  
-Me deixe aproveitar nee...  
-Papa você promete que vamos ser assim pra sempre? _ Gaara perguntou com um brilho nos olhos.  
-Prometo que será assim enquanto estivermos juntos.  
-Deidara por que estamos aqui?  
Sasori sentiu o coração apertar e uma bola se formar em sua garganta, seus olhos encheram de água ao reconhecer a pequena casa e a velha senhora que estava do lado de fora aguando suas rosas.  
Quando a idosa se virou para o pequeno portão foi surpreendida com a imagens dos homens. Há muito não recebia visitas. Então sua primeira reação foi sorrir gentilmente perguntando:  
-Precisam de algo crianças?  
-Vovó Chiyo? _ Deidara a chamou para confirmar que era mesmo a pessoa que ele procurava.  
-Eu mesma! _ a velha sorriu_ quem são vocês?  
-Prazer eu sou Deidara e este é o pequeno Gaara... e esse é o Danna...  
-Danna... _ a senhora segurou o queixo do homem que agora era bem mais alto que si_ então alguém além de mim reconheceu seu talento Sasori...  
-Obaa-sama... _ o ruivo murmurou em um estado de confusão. Como ela o reconheceu depois de todos esses anos.  
O homem mais velho foi preenchido por um abraço apertado e caloroso. Ele se sentiu como uma criança novamente.  
-Senti sua falta... _ murmurou para que so Chiyo ouvisse.  
-Eles têm cuidado bem de você criança? Conte-me tudo... vamos entrar e tomar um chá...  
Ela convidou o puxando pela mão. Sasori se reteve rapidamente:  
-Chouto matte... _ Sasori se retraiu sentindo vergonha_ você... não me odeia?  
-Eu te perdoei desde o momento em que soube meu filho... nee vamos entrar...  
Os quatro rumaram para dentro da casa e Deidara se acomodou no sofá observando o ambiente. Ele teria gostado de crescer ali... o loiro viu como seu paciente estava sendo cuidado ele sabia que o mesmo precisava disso. O afeto da única pessoa que o amava de verdade... sem perceber, sorriu.  
Sasori foi ate a cozinha para ajudar Chiyo com a bandeja com xicaras de chá:  
-Quem é esse rapazinho que está com você? _ ela aproveitou a deixa de estarem a sós.  
-Ele é meu enfermeiro. Eu consegui um depois de certo tempo... e ele está disposto a cuidar de mim...  
-Ele conhece sua história?  
-Sim...  
-E ainda quer ficar perto de você?  
-Eu acho que ele me entende Obaa-chan...  
-Acho que é mais que isso... diga-me... você já teve interesse em alguém?  
-Não.  
-Se esse rapaz dissesse que vai te curar o que você faria?  
-Eu iria ficar bem pra ele... Deidara precisa de mim...  
-Eu acho que ele também precisa de você... _ ela comentou com um sorriso_ estou feliz por que você achou alguém pra cuidar de você...  
Ela seguiu para a sala deixando o ruivo ainda mais confuso com seus pensamentos. Quando a noite estava prestes a cair o loiro os chamou para ir embora:  
-Tao cedo... _ a velha falou tristemente_ anos sem ve-lo e já quer tira-lo de mim?  
-Sinto muito vovó Chiyo, mas eu preciso leva-lo... _ Deidara explicou sem jeito.  
-Hai, hai... Apenas diga que o trará mais vezes. Já me sentirei feliz!  
-Mochiro!  
-Obrigada Deidara... por cuidar do meu pequeno Sasori...  
-Nós voltaremos Obaa-chan... _ o ruivo respondeu ao se despedir.  
Os três começaram a caminhar novamente dessa vez rumo a casa em que estavam hospedados.  
-Como descobriu? _ o homem mais velho perguntou ainda abalado com o encontro.  
-Descobri o que?  
-Minha avó...  
-Eu dei um jeitinho _ o loiro sorriu maroto_ eu achei que seria bom pra você... ver alguém que você gosta...  
-Da pra ver que ela te ama oyaji! _ Gaara comentou sorrindo.  
-Arigatou Deidara... _ o ruivo pousou a mão em seu ombro_ de verdade...


	11. Eu... acho que te amo?

Era tarde quando chegaram a casa dos pais de Deidara e Gaara sentou no sofá apertando a cabaça de areia. O olhar distante... o loiro acabou deduzindo que podia ser uma espécie de transição.  
Rin ao ver o filho entrar o puxou para a cozinha:  
-Deidara o que está acontecendo?  
-Nani?  
-Voce está estranho... Por acaso esse Sasori está usando você?  
-Voce ficou maluca? De onde tirou isso?  
-Ele... fez alguma coisa com você?  
-Por que você quer falar sobre isso agora? A um tempo atrás me puniu por cogitar isso.  
-Por que estávamos falando do meu irmão e seu tio! Ele jamais faria isso!  
-Pare de ser idiota _ o jovem proferiu agressivamente_ e não ouse falar essas coisas sobre o Danna novamente.  
-Já voltou pequenino? _ Len entrou na cozinha_ precisava mesmo conversar com você.  
O enfermeiro encarou seu tio com profundo ódio e deixou a cozinha:  
-Deidara ainda não terminei! _ Rin gritou e seu irmão tentou barrar o sobrinho na porta.  
-Não me toque! _ Deidara se desviou de sua mão repulsiva.  
Ele seguiu para fora da casa sentando no balanço enquanto lagrimas finas desciam por seu rosto:  
-Daijobu?  
-Danna... quero ir embora... não me sinto seguro...  
-Calma...  
-Voce não entende! _ o loiro levantou exasperado_ ele me chantageou usando o Gaara... eu jamais permitiria que encostassem nele...  
-Ele ameaçou o Gaara? _ sua mente processando essas palavras enquanto um sentimento de ira apossava-se de si.  
-Estou com medo...  
-Hei _ o ruivo o puxou para um abraço instintivamente_ eu cuidarei dos dois. Ninguém vai machuca-lo Deidara eu prometo.  
O jovem ergueu o olhar. Aquela boca tão próxima a sua estava convidativa... os olhos do mais velho tomaram um brilho especial. Assustado com os próprios pensamentos o loiro se soltou do apeto e correu para casa ofegante e corado:  
-Então... quando vai oficializar seu namoro? _ Len perguntou maldosamente.  
-O que? _ Oliver questionou chocado.  
-É obvio que ele o trouxe para apresenta-lo... eu não o quero na família...  
-Voce não tem que querer nada! _ o mais jovem se alterou.  
-Filho isso é verdade? _ Rin questionou surpresa_ você é gay?  
-Eu... so estou ajudando... vocês não vêm que ele é...  
-Doente. _ Sasori completou atrás de si e Deidara pode ver seus olhos magoados. Assim como ele entrou também saiu.  
-Danna espera! _ ele gritou da porta_ droga Len ate quando pretende destruir a minha vida?  
O loiro correu atrás do ruivo ate que ambos pararam na divisa entre Suna e Iwa. Deidara segurou seu braço:  
-O que você pensa que está fazendo? _ ele perguntou esbravejando.  
-Quero ficar sozinho.  
-Pare de ser infantil... você nem me deixou terminar...  
-Precisava? _ seu rosto se contorceu em sarcasmo.  
-Seu idiota!  
-Então fala Deidara! _ o mesmo soltou- se do aperto e ficou de frente pra ele. Seus rostos há apenas alguns centímetros um do outro_ termine o que ia dizer.  
-Isso é errado Sasori... você é meu paciente...  
-Jaa... se eu não fosse... me namoraria?  
-Eu... eu...  
-Não sou atraente?  
-Danna você é lindo, mas...  
não conseguiu terminar, pois sentiu os lábios do outro esmagarem os seus intensamente ainda que desajeitado, mas estava cheio de paixão e carinho. Pararam quando o ar lhes faltou:  
-Por que fez isso? _ o loiro quis saber.  
-Agora eu tenho minha resposta.  
-Voce não presta!   
O mais novo começou a caminhar de volta para casa com o ruivo em seu encalço.  
Na manha seguinte Deidara saiu sozinho. Tinha algo que ele precisava saber. Pesando nisso ele seguiu ate a delegacia da vila de Suna para conversar com seu novo delegado:  
-Em que posso ajuda-lo jovenzinho?  
-Ohayo... meu nome é Deidara e estou fazendo uma pesquisa sobre um caso.  
-Qual em questão?  
-Aconteceu há vinte e sete anos atrás. Onde Akasuna no Sasori matou nove pessoas.  
-Esse foi nosso caso mais brutal que tivemos até hoje, mas depois de tanto tempo... o que você espera descobrir?  
-Por que ele foi mandado para o hospital ao invés de ser preso?  
-Ele tinha apenas oito anos e bem... _ o homem começou incerto.  
-Continue...  
-Já estava nos planos do delegado anterior a mim. Eu não posso dizer muito bem, mas a família dele era completamente disfuncional e eles quiseram que ele fosse de todo modo...  
-Compreendo...  
-Algo mais?  
-Tem o paradeiro da irmã dele?  
-Por que você quer saber? É algum jornalista por acaso?  
-Não Senhor eu...  
-Essas informações são confidenciais a pedido da própria. Portanto peço que se retire.  
-Hai. Obrigado de qualquer forma.  
Deidara voltava pra casa sentindo um peso enorme em seu peito. A vida de Sasori era um verdadeiro tormento como ele havia conseguido durar tanto? Se pudesse pararia isso de vez.  
Depois da ida cansativa ele subiu para se refrescar e tomar um banho quando foi abordado na porta do banheiro e teve sua boca coberta para não gritar:  
-Voce não pensou que por virar a cadelinha de outro cara perdeu o verdadeiro dono, não é?  
Len pressionou seu corpo contra o do menor e se movia arfando pesadamente, porem foi arrancado de perto do loiro por Sasori.  
-Eu disse que ia matar você... _ ele sussurrou com olhos vazios.  
-Danna não! _ ele segurou os braços do ruivo fortemente mantendo seu corpo atrás do mesmo.  
Observaram o tio sumir pelo corredor rindo animadamente:  
-Traga o Gaara pra ficar com você, por favor...  
-Wakata.


	12. Familia é apenas de sangue... Será?

Naquele mesmo dia ao entardecer regressaram para a Akatsuki. Deidara ainda refletia sobre as palavras do pai ao se despedir “filho... eu sinto muito... por tudo que te fiz passar e sei que o preço disso é te observar de longe, mas por favor me perdoe... perdoe este velho pai... eu te amo meu pequeno independente de tudo... faça uma boa viagem...”  
-Eu também te amo pai... _ ele murmurou para si.  
Chegaram à noite e os pacientes foram logo direcionados aos seus respectivos quartos.   
A manha de segunda-feira era nublada, Deidara estava no salão de recepção quando foi abordado por Tsunade:  
-Deidara leve Sasori ate a sala de visitas. Tem alguém esperando por ele. _ ela contou tentando manter a calma.  
-Como assim Tsunade-sama?  
-Leve isso com você. É um sedativo acredito que vai precisar.  
-Mas... as visitas não são feitas em particular?  
-Se tratando do Sasori é melhor você ir junto.  
Sem mais delongas eles foram para a sala de visitas. Quando entrou Sasori teve um choque ao reconhecer a pessoa a sua frente. Os cabelos ruivos pouco abaixo dos ombros, os mesmos óculos vermelhos, magra e branca com uma expressão de pura satisfação ao vê-lo enfurnado naquele lugar.  
-Como vai onee-chan? _ ele perguntou sorrindo ironicamente enquanto abria os braços como se fosse abraçá-la _ sentiu saudade?  
-Saso-chan... ainda esta vivo? _ ela retribuiu da mesma forma.  
-O que você quer aqui Karin? _ seu tom mudou abruptamente e se seus olhos pudessem matar a mulher a sua frente estaria sangrando agora.  
-Vim ver como você estava depois de todos esses anos, mas quem diria... você parece muito bem afinal.  
-Então já pode ir embora. _ o homem deu as costas, porem sua irmã mais velha se levantou o impedindo de sair.  
-Eu não terminei! Quero que você me explique o motivo.  
-Motivo...  
-Por que destruiu nossa família Sasori...  
-Não se pode destruir algo que nunca foi certo. _ ele riu amargurado.  
-Eu preciso saber... você me deve isso!  
-O seu pai era um viado de merda e sua mae uma filha da puta e sabe ´por que você não sabe? Por que passava mais tempo dando para os caras do colégio do que dentro de casa!  
Ele sentiu a palma da mão de Karin arder em seu rosto enquanto ela cuspia as palavras:  
-Como se atreve a dizer essas coisas?!  
-O que está feito está feito. Se eu pudesse voltar no passado não mudaria nada exceto o fato de ter feito aquele velho maldito sofrer mais!  
-Pois eu tenho uma novidade para você _ a mulher sorriu malvadamente_ o papai está vivo.  
-O que?  
-Ele está paralitico, mas vivo. Você não conseguiu! Foram anos da sua vida jogados fora! _ ela gargalhou perversamente.  
-Não! _ ele a pegou pelo pescoço apertando fortemente_ diga que está mentindo!  
-Me ajude... _ Karin pediu com os olhos arregalados para Deidara.  
-Sasori para com isso! _ o loiro segurou um de seus braços_ não me obrigue a ceda-lo. Saía daqui!  
-Voce não entende! Ele tem que estar morto! Tem que star!  
-Sasori eu mandei você sair! _ ele gritou com o mais velho. Os olhos amendoados voltaram para ele completamente confuso.  
O loiro nunca havia gritado com ele. Isso significava algo ruim? Sua mente rodava e aos poucos ele soltou a raiva e seguiu para a porta sendo acompanhado por Orochimaru e Kabuto para o lado de fora.  
O loiro respirou fundo e observou a mulher que segurava o pescoço com profundo ódio:  
-Por que não o sedou? Eu poderia te morrido! _ ela bradou furiosa.  
-Como teve a coragem de vir aqui? _ Deidara retrucou enojado.  
-Do que você está falando? Ele é um monstro!  
-Voce é patética, mas não a culpo já que não sabe a história.  
-Que história?  
-Fique sabendo que por mim ele poderia ter acabado com você, mas eu quero ele fora daqui. O horário de visita não acabou, mas sugiro que vá embora. Sua presença nos incomoda.  
Ele nem se quer deu a chance para que a outra respondesse e deixou o local a procura de seu paciente. O avistou encostado a uma arvore distante de todos. Karin se aproximou de Deidara e ele comentou secamente:  
-Ainda está aqui?  
-Quantos anos você tem garoto?  
-Vinte e eu tenho um nome!  
-O Sasori veio pra cá bem antes de você nascer... e ele nunca abriu a boca, mas eu tenho a impressão de que ele contou pra você...  
-Eu sei, mas eu não vou dizer. Ele confia em mim e eu jamais o trairia.  
-Eu não consigo entender...  
-Voce era família deveria tê-lo apoiado... o que seu pai te contou?  
-Nani?  
-Quando ele voltou para casa o que ele disse pra você?  
-Meu disse que estava preparando uma festa surpresa pra ele e do nada ele surtou e fez o que fez. Sasori era uma criança estranha e ninguém sabia lidar com ele a não ser nossa vó.  
-Claro... _ ele suspirou_ não me leve a mal, mas você não tem ideia do prejuízo que me causou. Eu realmente quero ver ele livre então...  
-Voce o ama, não é?  
-Papa! Papa! _ Gaara apareceu correndo_ olha o desenho que eu fiz!  
Deidara o observou reconhecendo as pessoas na imagem ate mesmo Shukaku estava ali:  
-Voce acha que o oyaji vai gostar? _ continuou o garoto.  
-Por que não mostra pra ele e descobre?  
O pequeno correu para perto de Sasori mostrando sua obra-prima e isso deixou o mais velho muito orgulhoso. Karin questionou assustada:  
-Sasori é o pai dele?  
-Iie... Gaara é paciente aqui também...  
-Por que ele chama vocês de pai?  
-Talvez ele se sinta confortável... _ o jovem começou a caminhar_ se tiver um pouco de dignidade não volte. Seu estrago vai me custar caro.  
Dizendo isto ele andou ate seus pacientes e a mulher continuou observando a estranha interação dos homens.  
Depois daquela noticia Sasori regrediu ao ponto de não querer sair do quarto ou se manter fortemente isolado não conversava. Deidara estava extremamente preocupado.


	13. Eu não recuo...

Duas semanas se passaram antes do loiro mais uma vez ser encontrado sentado de frente para Tsunade em seu escritório:  
-Eu queria que você começasse a providenciar a saída de Sasori e Gaara.  
-Não é bem assim que funciona o Sasori precisa da aprovação do juiz.  
-Mas você acha que é possível?  
-Sim, mas por que isso agora?  
-Eles poderiam sair junto com os demais.  
-Isso é impossível Gaara precisa da aprovação do pai para isso eu teria que adiar a saída dos outros. Além do mais Sasori deu uma regredida, não é?  
-Sobre isso...  
No refeitório Sasori estava sendo levado de volta para o quarto quando Kabuto chegou perto de si comentando maliciosamente:  
-Seu enfermeiro é uma gracinha hein... não me admira que não desgrude dele por um segundo.  
-O que quer dizer... _ retrucou desinteressado.  
-Que quando você terminar com ele... eu vou brincar com ele um pouquinho. O que me diz?  
-Não se atreva a encostar nele. Você vai se arrepender.  
-Vamos ver quem ele escolhe.  
-Não preciso disso eu sei a resposta.  
-Nesse caso eu o terei a força... você não está perto para protege-lo o tempo todo...  
Tudo que Kabuto viu foi uma sombra pousar sob os olhos do ruivo e o mesmo sorrir malignamente. Tremeu e engoliu em seco:  
-Você tem certeza disso?  
No escritório de Tsunade os dois loiros ainda discutiam sobre que decisão tomar:  
-Isso vai passar Tsunade-sama estamos num contratempo. _ falou Deidara.  
Antes que pudesse ter uma resposta Itachi entrou correndo na sala assustando-os:  
-Tsunade-sama, Sasori atacou o Kabuto!  
-O que? _ ambos perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.  
-Eu não sei direito o Kabuto está sangrando muito parece que foi grave...  
-Cadê o Sasori? _ a loira mais velha quis saber furiosa.  
-Orochimaru está trazendo-o.  
Nesse momento o enfermeiro entrou com o ruivo. Seus lábios e suas mãos estavam repletos de sangue. Deidara levantou da cadeira dando espaço para que o sentassem:  
-Esse é o monstro que você quer deixar a solta? _ Tsunade falou antes de sair sendo seguida pelos outros dois indivíduos.  
O loiro pegou um pacote de lenços antissépticos e suspirando com pesar ajoelhou ao lado da cadeira:  
-Quer me contar o que houve?  
-Nada.  
-Então por que fez isso?  
-Por que me deu vontade.  
-Sasori já passamos disso! _ tentou segurar seu rosto, mas ele se esquivou.  
-O que te faz pensar que sempre tem um motivo?!  
-Por que você é forte e precisa de muito pra perder o controle_ forçou-o a encara-lo_ me fala!  
-Eu não recuo. Cumpri minha palavra.  
Os olhos azuis observavam confuso ate entender o que havia nas entrelinhas. Deidara sorriu fracamente e passou o lenço em seu rosto.  
-Mas e agora... o que vamos fazer isso não vai ficar impune...  
-Eu não ligo. O desgraçado não pode fazer nada agora. _ sorriu vitorioso.  
O jovem ia repreendê-lo, mas não houve tempo. Tsunade voltou com Orochimaru e Kakashi que era o líder da equipe de eletrochoque.  
-Sasori você o deixou inconsciente, cego e o rasgou como um cão selvagem... uma semana de eletrochoque vai ser pouco, mas dessa vez não vou pegar leve!  
-Nani? _ Deidara interviu_ você é loca?! Isso nem é permitido!  
-Levem-no.  
-Não! Danna!  
O loiro foi segurado por Tsunade enquanto via o homem ser puxado para fora.  
-Deidara ele não é sua única preocupação. Quero informações sobre o Gaara.  
-Ele tem algo além da esquizofrenia _ respondeu derrotado_ acredito que ele tenha TDI.  
-Como você chegou a essa conclusão?  
-Eu vi. Falei com o alter-ego dele.  
-Vou providenciar alguns exames.  
-Se for so isso com licença. _ ele levantou indo em direção a porta.  
-So mais uma coisa.  
-Hai?  
-Vou transferir você. Foi um erro coloca-lo ao lado de Sasori.  
Sem nada responder ele saiu da sala procurando seu paciente de modo algum o deixaria sozinho. Assistiu todo o processo do lado de fora do comodo, pois não foi permitido a sua entrada. Quando Sasori foi entregue para si numa cadeira de rodas estava aéreo:  
-O... O que faz... Aqui? _ ele se forçou a perguntar.  
-Não vou te deixar sozinho. Vamos tomar um banho e ficaremos no quarto.  
-Não... não precisa fazer isso...  
-Shhh Daijobu...  
Ele fez o que falou. Deu um banho no mais velho que se quer tentou protestar. não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas a sensação das mãos do outro em si era confortável. Eles entraram no quarto e Deidara o colocou na cama trazendo a poltrona para perto da cama e começou a acariciar as madeixas vermelhas.  
-Gomen ne Danna.... a culpa é toda minha...  
-Não pense isso... _ sorriu enviesado de olhos fechados_ posso te contar um segredo?  
-Claro...  
-Desde pequeno meu sonho é ter um lar, um lugar... uma pessoa pra quem voltar...  
-Jaa... _ o loiro murmurou envergonhado_ eu serei essa pessoa.  
-Nani?  
-Eu serei a pessoa que vai esperar você voltar Danna...  
-Isso é lindo pirralho, mas... não posso te prender comigo... eu nunca vou sair daqui...  
-Descanse... _ o loiro o calou com um selinho nos lábios.


	14. Nao quero que sofra

E assim os dias se passaram lentos, tediosos e dolorosos. Estava para completar seis dias de punição. Deidara havia conseguido fazer com que Sasori saísse apenas para se alimentar:  
-Sasori! _ Pain o chamou estalando os dedos em sua frente_ está me ouvindo?  
-Hai. _ respondeu mecânico.  
-Então diga alguma coisa Sasori-senpai! _ Tobi gritou.  
-Achei que já tinha ido se encontrar com Jashin! _ Hidan sorriu beijando o amuleto.  
-O que te faz pensar que eu iria encontrar seu deus idiota?  
Hidan tentou avançar contra ele, mas foi puxado por Kisame. Na mesa seguinte Deidara estava com os outros enfermeiros com exceção de Konan:  
-Itachi-san? _ o loiro chamou o moreno_ O que aconteceu com Kisame?  
-Ele fazia parte de um time de natação, então ele sofreu um acidente e ficou estranho as pessoas dentro d’agua não passavam de presa pra ele, mas agora que ele esta melhor ele pode voltar as competições.  
-Naruhodo...  
-É hoje que eles vão, não é? _ Zetsu sussurrou.  
-Hai. _ respondeu Kakuzu e pela sua expressão era notório que não havia gostado nada disso.  
Konan se aproximou arrastando uma mala e Pain questionou surpreso:  
-Aonde vai com essa mala?  
-Seu taxi chegou. Você já pode ir agora.  
-O que está acontecendo? _ Hidan questionou encarando Kakuzu.  
-Hidan você...  
-Eu não vou! Não quero r pra casa você não pode fazer isso!  
-Hidan nós conversamos sobre isso e você me prometeu ser um bom garoto...  
-Kakuzu... seu teme! _ ele bateu os punhos contra o peito do mais velho_ prometa que vai me visitar...  
-Yakusoku. _ o albino pendurou seu amuleto no moreno.  
Tobi agarrou o braço de Zetsu fortemente e começou a chorar:  
-Se Zetsu-senpai não for com Tobi, Tobi também não vai!  
-Que bom estão todos aqui. _ Tsunade apareceu com uma pilha de papeis_ me poupa o trabalho. Como vocês perceberam estão indo pra casa. Arrumem as malas e Deidara venha comigo.  
O loiro acompanhou a mulher até aquela sala que secretamente estava tão farto de conhecer:  
-Sente-se. _ ela pediu.  
-Prefiro ficar de pé.  
-Como eu havia informado _ ela começou_ vou transferi-lo para o hospital central de Iwa. Vai ser melhor pra você.  
-Iie. _ o mais novo começou a balançar a cabeça repetidas vezes_ eu não saio daqui sem o Danna!  
-Eu não entendo o que você tem com ele! Por acaso você gosta dele é isso?!  
-Isso não lhe diz respeito. _ o jovem deu as costas.  
-O que pensa que vai fazer?  
-Algo que já devia ter feito.  
Ele seguiu rumo a sala de eletrochoque aonde não havia ninguém. Sendo assim ele entrou sorrateiramente e colocou a parelho em suas têmporas preparando-se para a primeira descarga.  
Enquanto isso na cela de Sasori, Itachi entrava sem fazer cerimonia:  
-Já está na hora? _ o ruivo perguntou indiferente.  
-Você não vai hoje.  
-Nani?  
-Deve ter sido só impressão..., mas acho que vi alguém deslizando pelos cantos indo em direção ao abatedouro...  
-Alguém, mas... _ seus olhos se arregalaram _ pirralho!  
Sem pensar ele começou a correr pelos corredores ate a pequena sala escondida no porão do hospital. O lugar estava fedendo a queimado e ele se assustou com a cena. Rapidamente o ruivo desligou o aparelho e o pegou no colo observando os lados da cabeça de Deidara seriamente queimados, o mesmo estava desacordado. Sasori o levou para o quarto e Tsunade e seu grupo de enfermeiros chegaram logo atrás.  
-Tsunade-sama _ Konan chamou sua atenção_ esse não é o melhor momento, mas agora que Yahiko saiu eu vou com ele para os EUA...  
-Eu também vou sair. _revelou Zetsu _ o pai de Tobi me pediu para ser seu enfermeiro particular e... eu nunca recusaria.  
-É o mesmo pra mim... _Itachi comentou_ agora que Kisame voltará aos treinos ele precisará de um cuidado especial...  
-E você Kakuzu? _ Tsunade perguntou _ Vai atrás do Hidan?  
-Hai.  
-Sendo assim... vou providenciar a saída do Sasori e a guarda provisória de Gaara para Deidara... _ ela disse carregada de culpa.  
Sasori estava ali, mas não conseguia respirar sua cabeça doía e ele não se sentia bem. Acabou tendo um colapso mental e desmaiou.


	15. Dois anos

Após aquele dia. Deidara foi transferido para o hospital central como Tsunade havia lhe dito e com muita relutância voltara para a casa de seus pais ate que pudesse achar seu próprio lugar.  
Gaara começou a ter uma vida normal embora ainda sofresse por sua aparência, mas era muito bem cuidado por Deidara; ele agora frequentava a escola e com a terapia certa sua relação com Shukaku era trabalhada já que a criança havia decido mantê-lo.  
Konan e Pain haviam retornado para Iwa e tinham sua própria casa. O homem trabalhava como professor de filosofia. Os dois viviam muito bem.  
Kakuzu e Hidan casaram-se e abriram sua própria empresa. Embora brigassem o tempo todo por causa da impaciência do albino ou pela avareza do moreno isso não os impedia de serem felizes no amor.  
Kisame e Itachi voltaram das competições com o mesmo tendo ganhado medalhas de ouro, assim como fizera tantas vezes antes do acidente. Eles dividiam um apartamento, mas era difícil saber se realmente eram um casal.  
Zetsu e Tobi estavam noivos e o jovem já apresentava sua melhora de comportamento condizendo com a idade que tinha. Seu pai estava feliz e já o estava introduzindo no mundo dos negócios.  
Deidara estabilizara sua vida, mas sabia que faltava algo:  
-Eu sinto muito... _ o homem de jaleco branco disse_, mas o governo não vai mantê-lo.  
O loiro assentiu com a cabeça em silencio:  
-Lamento Deidara, mas você não pode ficar aqui.  
Ele não ligou quando o medico passou a mão em seu ombro em sinal de conforto e saiu da sala deixando-o com o corpo de seu amado.  
-Danna... eu sinto muito... isso é tudo culpa minha...  
Aproximou-se rapidamente dando-lhe um selinho e correu para a porta deixando aquele leito.  
Dois anos atrás no dia em que Deidara fez em si mesmo uma lobotomia, Sasori acabou por entrar em um estado de coma profundo ficando assim desde então. O loiro o visitava sempre que podia em seus plantões e como os deuses pareciam querer lhe testar... o pai de Gaara veio buscar lhe.  
O loiro estava tomando café para tentar organizar os pensamentos quando viu Gaara correr em sua direção e o abraçou fortemente:  
-O que faz aqui Gaara? _ ele perguntou se esforçando pra sorrir.  
-Vim me despedir... meu pai tem que voltar a Suna por causa do trabalho... e eu queria ver você...  
-Vou sentir sua falta...  
-Eu também... estou com medo ele tem uma outra mulher... e se ela não for igual a você?  
-Diga ao Shukaku que peço pra cuidar de você...  
-Eu direi! _ o menino sorriu_ nee e o oyaji como está?  
-Melhor agora...  
-Yokata! Fiquei preocupado de ir e te deixar sozinho...  
-Daijobu...   
-Matta ne papa!   
-Sayonara Gaara... _ murmurou baixo.  
Ele observou o menino entrar no carro, mas não podia fazer nada além de vê-lo partir. Entrou em um banheiro qualquer escorregando pela porta e chorou. Sua vida havia perdido o total sentindo...  
Encarando as mãos tremulas temia fazer algo contra si mesmo. Não havia opções. Ele discou o numero de seu telefone essa seria a única pessoa a ajuda-lo:  
-Mochi-mochi! _ atendeu alguém do outro lado da linha.  
-Tsunade-sama.  
-Deidara?  
-Me ajude...


	16. Eu cresci... e agora?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uma pequena introdução a segunda parte de  
> Mind Brand...

Suas lembranças o fizeram soltar gemidos involuntários. Sua mente era um turbilhão de emoções fervilhantes pronta para colapsar no pequeno espaço. Suas reações chamaram a atenção de seu professor.  
-Gaara-san. _ sacudiu-o _ não é hora de dormir.  
-Hum... _ o garoto murmurou despreocupado.  
Há seis anos sua vida mudara completamente quando seu pai veio toma-lo como posse novamente. Gaara suspirou pesadamente ao ouvir o sino tocar e repetiu o gesto ao ver o professor barrar-lhe o caminho:  
-Gaara é a quinta vez essa semana. O que está havendo?  
-Não posso dormir.  
-Já tem dezessete anos e é filho do grande Kazekage precisa para com o que quer que esteja fazendo!  
Ditou sério encarando o jovem a sua frente. Os cabelos bagunçados debaixo do capuz preto que escondiam as grossas olheiras que contornavam as orbes verdes opacas e desinteressadas da vida.  
-Se me der licença _ o mais novo começou com a fala arrastada_ aquele que se diz meu pai está a minha espera.  
O professor lhe deu passagem ainda atordoado. Todos conheciam a história do menino e o preconceito era enorme. O observou ate ele chegar ao carro do Yondaime.  
O ruivo se aproximou do veículo e viu a expressão do homem. Sabia que levaria uma bronca. O trajeto foi feito em silencio até o patriarca começar:  
-Sua mae disse que você a assustou.  
-Eu não a assustei. _ respondeu sem interesse olhando os borrões da janela.  
-Você passou dos limites! Naoko disse que você colocou fogo no quarto!  
-Não fiz isso...  
-Quem foi então? Seus irmãos? _ o homem retrucou irônico.  
-Não coloquei fogo em nada. Eu tinha um planejamento.  
-Eu não sei mais o que fazer com você.  
-Não faça nada.  
-Pare de me responder! Você deveria ser como os seus irmãos, sair e se divertir com seus amigos e...  
-Eu não tenho amigos. Quando vai perceber isso?  
O carro estacionou frente a casa e ele abriu a porta descendo rapidamente escutando o pai gritar:  
-Peça desculpas a sua mae!  
-Ela não é minha mae! _ gritou furioso enquanto batia a porta. Seus olhos brilharam de raiva ao ver a mulher loira na sua frente e subiu as escadas para o seu quarto.  
O Kazekage entrou na residência e abraçou a mulher que falou entediada:  
-Não entendo que culpa eu tenho daquele cara ter sumido...  
-Gaara ficou assim desde que nos mudamos...  
-Deveria conversar definitivamente com ele, não acha?  
-Farei isso.  
O mais velho subiu as escadas e abriu a porta levemente vendo Gaara sentado de frente para o espelho, mas seu reflexo era diferente e sua voz oscilava entre a rouquidão e o timbre normal.  
-Shukaku...  
 _“olá Gaara...”_  
-Eu... achei que você tinha sumido também...  
 _“ele disse pra eu cuidar de você”_  
-Precisamos encontra-lo!  
 _“Wakata”_  
O ruivo apertou uma fotografia de Sasori e Deidara. aquilo lhe trazia lembranças...  
 _-Não precisa gastar todo esse dinheiro com a gente... _ Sasori ditou seriamente._  
 _-Me deixe aproveitar nee..._  
 _-Papa você promete que vamos ser assim pra sempre? _ Gaara perguntou com um brilho nos olhos._  
 _-Prometo que será assim enquanto estivermos juntos._


	17. Eu conheci você...

-Papa... _ murmurou choroso_ por que me deixou sozinho...  
 _“ele mentiu pra nós... Sasori também se foi...”_  
-Ele fez isso apenas para nos proteger...  
 _“pois eu digo que_ _ seus olhos se desviaram para o reflexo que estava na porta _ _não estamos mais sozinhos.”_  
O Kazekage resolveu o impasse e entrou no quarto vendo o filho sentar na cama com a fotografia em mãos.  
-Ele era o seu enfermeiro? _ o viu acenar com a cabeça_ posso ver melhor? _ obteve um aceno negativo _ do jeito que você age ele parecia ter sido uma pessoa boa...  
 _“ele “é” um bom pai.”_  
-Por que o chama pai?  
 _“ele não me abandonou em troca de um rabo de saia.”_  
-Eu não te abandonei eu...  
 _“você é uma cadelinha para Naoko e como ela não consegue me ver feliz fez você arrancar tudo de mim outra vez!”_  
-Isso é cruel Gaara ate pra você! Você precisava de um tratamento.  
 _“não me chame assim. não sou Gaara_ _ ele riu sinistro e levantou escancarando a porta __ Deidara pediu pra que eu cuidasse dele. O seu filho não está sozinho portanto não precisa fazer o papel de papai preocupado. Da o fora. Não te queremos aqui.”_  
-Está de castigo. Vai aprender a se comportar e a parar de dizer mentiras. Fui compreensível e te dei espaço, mas agora é hora de crescer Gaara.  
 _“já acabou?”_  
Seu pai saiu do quarto a passos largos. O ruivo se lançou na cama. Enquanto isso na cozinha:  
-Como foi a conversa? _ Naoko perguntou enquanto colocava a mesa.  
-Péssima! Ele continua com aquela história de amigo imaginário. Eu não entendo! Era pra ele estar curado... de qualquer forma o coloquei de castigo...  
-Tenho medo de que ele faça algo comigo...  
-Você também não colabora Naoko...  
-Como se eu tivesse chance! Aquele menino é um louco você não devia ter trago ele de volta.  
-Vamos jantar. _ o homem decidiu pôr um fim naquela conversa_ Kankuru! Temari!  
-E o Gaara?  
-Deixe-o. mais tarde peço algum dos meninos pra levar comida pra ele.  
Gaara abriu a porta de seu guarda-roupa onde seu desenho de onze anos estava colado e acariciou o papel. A dor em seu peito era palpável e tudo que queria era se juntar a sua família de verdade. Resolveu dar uma volta.  
A janela sempre era o seu escape; enquanto andava pelas ruas seguindo em direção a praça queria desesperadamente saber por onde andavam seus companheiros do hospital. O peito ardia em tanta saudade fazendo a certeza de estar sozinho no mundo se tornar pior a cada instante.  
Viu um grupo da escola passar por si e sentar em um banco próximo a sua frente. O ruivo abraçou os joelhos fortemente se proibindo de chorar. Mentalmente se perguntava qual era o seu problema. As lembranças de uma vida feliz fustigavam seu coração...

  
_O pequeno correu para perto de Sasori mostrando sua obra-prima e isso deixou o mais velho muito orgulhoso._   
_-Parabéns! Nem eu consegui tão rápido! _ Sasori bagunçou seus cabelos._   
_-Eu quero que fique com ele oyaji!_   
_-Iie... você deve guarda-lo pirralho._   
_-Datte?_   
_-Ainda tem chance pra você Gaara. Vai poder sair desse lugar e quando isso acontecer, vai olhar pra isso e se lembrará de nós._   
_-Demo..._   
_-Você vai entender quando crescer._

-Agora eu entendo... _ murmurou para si_ é uma pena que isso não os traga de volta...  
Ouviu risadas que sabia serem desferidos a sua pessoa e inspirou fundo quando sentiu algo tocar sua mão. Assustado ele ergueu a cabeça para fitar um garoto loiro com estranhos risquinhos no rosto tinha olhos azuis intensos que o encaravam com curiosidade:  
-Daijobu desu ka? _ o loiro perguntou.  
-Eu... eu...  
-Por que está aqui sozinho?  
-Eu não ligo de ficar sozinho...  
-Ei Naruto! Kochi koi! _ um dos meninos do grupo o chamou.  
-Yoroshiku nee... _ ele disse e seguiu de volta a rodinha.  
-Por que estava falando com aquela aberração? _ questionou um Neji.  
-O que ele fez pra tratarem ele assim?  
-Você é novo aqui então vamos deixar passar... _ Lee comentou _ alguns anos atrás ele surtou e saiu atacando todo mundo...  
-Uns dizem ter ouvido ele dizer que iria matar os responsáveis... agora sobre o que ninguém sabe... _ Sakura completou.  
-Ele é so um louco perigoso. Fique longe dele. _ alertou Sasuke. Seus olhos pulsavam de ódio ao olhar para o ruivo  
Gaara se levantou do banco tentando andar apressadamente para evitar os novos comentários maldosos... Naquele dia... Não era ele... estava tão focado em fugir que não teve tempo para se defender da pedra que Sasuke jogou em sua cabeça. O ruivo sentiu a visão sumir e depois nada.

  
_-Yokata! Fiquei preocupado de ir e te deixar sozinho..._   
_-Daijobu..._   
_-Matta ne papa!_


	18. Apenas digam o que querem de mim...

Gaara acordou grunhindo com a recente dor na cabeça e ao abrir os olhos viu uma bagunça loira a sua frente:

-Daijobu Gaara-kun?

-Na-Naruto ...

-Você me assustou ...

-Onde estou?

-Nenhum hospital. você está bem, mas vão libera-lo assim que seus pais chegarem ...

-Meus pais?

-Sim ... parece que um amigo de sua família estava e viu quando você foi atacado. Ele ligou para seu pai.

-Droga ...

-Eu tenho que ir agora ... _ ele chegou perto da porta_ ah! Não esqueça de dizer “oi” ao Shukaku por mim!

-Como sabe sobre ...

O ruivo foi interrompido por uma abertura brusca na porta de onde o casal de pais e filhos entraram e o rapaz loiro aproveitou para fugir.

-Pensei que o colocado colocado de castigo! _ o Kazekage gritou furioso.

-Você colocou o Shukaku de castigo.

-Isso de novo não ...

-Acabamos de sofrer uma lesão, poderia ser um pai normal e dizer “estou feliz por estarem bem?”

-Estou muito bravo com você!

-Problema seu.

-Gaara ...

O jovem arrancou como agulhas de sua mão e se levanta para sair talvez assim conseguisse pensar em paz. Ele nem se importou com a liberação de um médico, na verdade isso era bem comum pra si. Gaara continuou seu caminho ate em casa e viu que os inquilinos dela surgiram antes de si, mas não se importou tudo o que ele queria saber era sobre aquele loiro misterioso.

Como aquele pequeno acontecimento não sensibilizara o pai. Gaara se viu novamente naquele lugar barulhento que chamavam de escola. Estava feliz por que seria seu último ano e poderia sair de casa e começar sua busca por Deidara. Ele sentou-se a mesa mais afastada no intervalo como de traje e nem retorno a chegada do novo rapaz:

-Yo! Posse me sentar aqui?

-Eto ...

-Sabia que não se importaria ... _ ele colocou a bandeja na mesa.

Naruto sentou-se de frente para Gaara por isso não notou, mas o ruivo pode ver todos os olhares o fuzilarem com ódio ... principalmente o de um certo moreno agressor ... os olhos azuis encararam o livro do outro com curiosidade:

\- Você não vai comer?

-Não sou bem vindo aqui.

-Doshite?

-Nandemonai ...

-Vamos dividir!

-Eu não como.

-Nee, nee apenas um pouco ... _ Naruto começou a pegar lamén com os hashis e endireitou-os em sua boca_ Vamos dizer “ahhh”

Gaara o encarava confuso. Ele sabia que tinha algo errado e muito errado

: -O que você quer hein ?! _ ele acabou deixando a pergunta de sua mente escapar soando meio rude.

-Pare com esse jogo duro! Eu não tenho medo de você! Dattebayo. _ ele afirmou com a cabeça e mostrado um lindo sorriso ...

Quase como ...

_-Daijobu Gaara-chan ... eu vou cuidar de você ..._

_-Você não tem medo de mim?_

_-Por que eu teria?_

_-Shiranai ... todos me chamam de monstro ... talvez seja por isso que meu pai me tenha abandonado aqui!_

_-Não ... você é apenas diferente e os normais tem medo disso ..._

-Você não sabe nada sobre mim!

-Eu sei tudo.

-Nani ...

Naruto se levanta e pegou suas coisas perguntando casualmente:

-Te vejo na saída?

-Hã?

-Ishuni kaero ...

-Hum ... _ o ruivo não conseguiu entender por que sua raiva foi aplacada pelo som da voz a sua frente ... isso não estava certo_ Hai ...

O caminho de volta pra casa foi diferente. O ruivo tinha que admitir. Tudo bem que o loiro falava demais, mas escutar um pouco da sua vida não foi ruim. Ele aprendeu que Naruto era órfão e viveu de parentes em parentes ate chegar nesse que como todos diziam era o delirante da família. Talvez seja isso que tenha chamado sua atenção no menino um ano mais novo que si.

Quando chegou a casa dele Gaara fez uma anotação mental que era bem próxima a sua e isso poderia ser um problema futuramente:

-Está entregue. _ o ruivo falou.

-Domo! Você devia vir amanha pra me ajudar com o trabalho de história o que acha?

-Estou de castigo. _ ele ligou a primeira coisa que veio a sua mente. Estava confuso sobre passar tanto tempo alguém de repente.

-Shinpaishinaide peço ao seu pai.

-Por que quer tanto se aproximar de mim?

-Nande ... -Naruto! _ ouviram uma mulher chamar dentro da casa. Gaara jurou que por um instante ele reconheceu a voz.

-Mata nee! _ o loiro se despediu.

Assim que entrou na residência foi barrado na porta:

-E então?

-Gaara-kun é exatamente como você falou. _ com essa resposta ele seguiu para o quarto.

***

Gaara subia os degraus de sua casa ainda pensativo sentir-se meio deslocado ... será que isso era normal? Por que todos faziam parecer tão fácil ... quando parou para abrir um porta de seu quarto viu que o mesmo já se encontrava aberto:

_“O que faz aqui?”_

-É por isso que você nunca me aceitou? _ Naoko segurando a fotografia de Deidara _ por causa dele?

_"Devolva isso."_ _ sussurrou com o olhar vitrificado.

-Seu fedelho! Não vou mais tolerar esse comportamento de merda! _ a mulher estilhaçou o porta-retrato e rasgou a fotografia_ ele te abandonou aceite isso!

_“Você pediu por isso!”_

Shukaku avançou contra a mulher torcendo seu braço até ouvir os estalos e ela começar a gritar com o choque e dor. O Kazekage que havia acabado de chegar subiu como escadas correndo:

-O que você está fazendo Gaara?

-Eu odeio vocês! _ o ruivo gritou empurrando-os violentamente pra fora do comodo.

Rapidamente tentar juntar os pedaços de papeis em sua mão. Ele caiu de joelhos e como lagrimas brotaram em seus olhos. Viu uma pessoa se aproximar da porta:

-Você está bem?

-Hai. _ respondeu seco.

-Gaara ela não ...

-Se veio defender aquela vaca mentirosa é melhor que me deixe em paz.

-Mas ...

-Agora Temari!

Sua irmã mais velha viu uma expressão insana do mais novo e deu vários passos para trás até se afastar completamente. O ruivo apertou ainda mais os pedaços contra si.

-Eu sei que você não me abandonou ... eu sinto isso ... 


	19. Você voltou... Quem?

Logo pela manhã de sábado Gaara acordou sentindo-se diferente. Ele encarou o lado da cama onde o celular vibrava sem parar. Ele coçou a cabeça e sentou pegando o aparelho e vendo varias mensagens de Naruto de bom dia e como o tempo estava maravilho e sobre o reforço é claro!  
Ele não consegue se lembrar em que momento eles trocaram seus números, mas não foi tão ruim quanto ele achou que seria.  
Gaara sabia que esse horário era bem difícil os irmãos acordarem então ele optou por tomar um banho rápido e logo após desceu para tomar um café.  
Seu pai e Naoko estavam na cozinha. Ele não sabe o que aconteceu depois de expulsá-los, mas ao ver o braço da mulher com um gesso não conseguiu deixar de expressar sua alegria e isso com certeza não passou despercebido:  
-Não tem nada a dizer? _ o Kazekage pronunciou em voz alta.  
O ruivo encarou ambos profundamente. Aspirou o cheiro de café e tomou um grande gole quando terminou ele piscou os olhos inocentemente e comentou:  
-Doeu muito Naoko? _ ele não conseguiu deixar de rir. Simplesmente não podia. Era algo que queria fazer desde que colocou os pés naquela casa.  
-Seu pirralho! _ ela se levantou da cadeira sendo segurada pelo homem.  
-Gaara você quebrou todo o braço dela. Entende isso?  
-Ela teve o que mereceu por chafurdar nas minhas coisas como um porco procurando sua lavagem _ ele encarou fora da janela totalmente sem expressão ao lembrar da cena da noite anterior_ e além do mais... Não foi eu.  
-Gaara, por favor... eu já não sei mais o que fazer...  
-Pode me deixar ir a casa de um conhecido.  
Aquilo surpreendeu um pouco o homem mais velho. Desde que o seu filho voltou e do ocorrido ele não falava com ninguém, por isso pensou que o outro estivesse mentindo para se safar então respondeu.  
-Está proibido de sair.  
-Ele precisa de ajuda na escola.  
-Pensasse nisto antes de me desobedecer. Você passou dos limites!  
-Antes ele não existia... _ murmurou para si mesmo.  
Quando escutaram a campanhia tocar as cabeças viraram confusas. Quem poderia ser tão cedo? Mas Gaara sabia então quando Naoko abriu a porta e revelou o loiro ele se manteve tenso no lugar e Naruto entrou na casa indo diretamente ate ele e puxando sua mão:  
-Nee Gaara-kun por que não me atendeu? Está pronto pra ir?  
O Kazekage não conseguiu esconder sua surpresa. Então o amigo realmente existia e parecia gostar muito do seu filho. Os olhos diziam isso... o mais velho achou aquilo interessante...  
-Não posso.  
-Nande... você disse que ia me ajudar... _ o garoto das riscas fez biquinho e Gaara automaticamente evitou seu olhar.  
-Estou proibido de sair.  
-Como assim?  
-Pergunta pra ele.  
Naruto olhou para o lado e viu o homem e a mulher que havia voltado para o seu lado:  
-Sumimasen _ ele pediu se curvando_ Kazekage-sama permitiria que o Gaara-kun fosse até minha casa?  
-Ele mencionou algo haver com a escola... por que não ficam aqui?  
-Eu não sou da mesma turma... e sou mais novo e não trouxe nada  
-Você é mais novo que o Gaara?  
-Hai... por isso quero que ele seja meu tutor... e... _ o loiro olhou de soslaio o jovem_ a ida dele a minha casa é de extrema importância meu tio Yahiko faz questão disso.  
-Yahiko... _ Gaara murmurou e viu a atenção voltar para s, mas a única coisa que viu foi o sorriso afirmativo de Naruto_ Pain... você tem que me deixar ir.  
-Você não vai.  
-Por favor pai... _ o mais velho tomou o segundo susto naquele dia e estava apenas de manhã. Gaara nunca o chamara de pai nem mesmo quando voltara do hospital_ eu preciso ir...  
-Minha resposta é absoluta.  
-Veremos.  
Sem pensar duas vezes o ruivo agarrou o pulso de Naruto firmemente e puxou-o pra fora da casa. Quando se viu do lado de fora ele começou a correr todo o trajeto mesmo estando la apenas uma vez sua memória era ótima e ele lembrava o caminho sem ter de esperar pelo outro.  
Ao parar na frente da casa ele viu duas figuras mais que conhecidas paradas ali:  
-Pain! _ o ruivo chamou sorrindo_ Konan!  
-Gaara! _ a moça o abraçou. Ela ficou surpresa em ver o garoto miúdo ter virado um belo rapaz.  
-Desde quando estão aqui?  
-Na verdade já tem uns seis anos... _ respondeu Yahiko.  
-Como eu nunca vi vocês...  
-Estávamos sempre viajando pra conseguir a documentação do Naru-chan..._ Konan respondeu alegremente_ venha vamos entrar! Vocês parecem estar cansados.  
-Konan-chan, Gaara-kun não tem pulmão! Por isso não precisa respirar... _ o loiro falou enquanto ainda ofegava da corrida sem aviso prévio.  
Eles entraram na casa e passaram as horas do dia conversando. Gaara não podia estar mais que feliz. Ele havia reatado uma conexão afinal e quando Yahiko lhe contou sobre a reunião com todos os antigos membros da Akatsuki foi como se seu sonho em parte ganhasse vida o ruivo teria que agradecer muito ao Naruto, embora ainda tivesse uma pulguinha atrás da sua orelha que naquele momento pensou em deixar pra la.  
***  
Na casa do ruivo o Kazekage e Naoko já haviam discutido todas as diversas possibilidades do que fazer com Gaara quando a campanhia tocada novamente naquele fim de tarde os interrompeu. Kankuru que estava na sala foi atender a porta:  
-Konnichiwa. Esta é a casa do Gaara-kun?  
-Ele não está.  
-Eu poderia esperar?  
-Entre.  
-Domo...  
Kankuru deu passagem para que o outro entrasse. E este fez carregando uma pequena mochila nas costas observando tudo ao seu redor. Quando o viu Naoko estreitou os olhos e o dono da casa foi cumprimenta-lo:  
-Quem é você?  
-Yoroshiku... meu nome é...

**Author's Note:**

> inspirado em:  
> Mind Brand/ Hatsune Miku - Deidara  
> gomen ne/ Hatsune Miku - Sasori  
> Orange/ Hatsune Miku - SasoDei  
> Suicide notes/ Nigth core- Gaara  
> Kokoronashi/ yotamin - NaruGaa  
> A noite/ Tie - Deidara  
> I'll be good/ James Arthur - Sasori


End file.
